Zuko's Flame
by Ko'Tonii-Chan
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE An epic quest to capture the Avatar... And a long-lost love...


**Zuko's Flame **

**When Zuko's beloved uncle dies, he is fuelled with more compelling determination to catch the Avatar. He then finds his long-lost love, but will she be willing to join the hunt? Will the Avatar hand himself over or continue Zuko's struggle? Will Zuko ever claim his throne and his country? Ah, but there are many, many more mysteries to be uncovered from Zuko's childhood and the present day. Who knows what the future holds for our favourite Fire Nation prince. (ZuKatara) (Romance/Action)**

**My first ****un****yaoi fanfic. R+R? :)**

**Rated MATURE for frequent coarse language, suggestive sex scenes, sexual references and occasional strong violence.**

_Text in_** BOLD **_underneath/above a chapter indicates an author commentary! Bet you've never seen that in fanfics before!! :D_

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation is continuing his lengthily search for the Avatar. He pressed on through the Earth Kingdom waters in his singular battleship. He stood in his usual spot, on the bow of the ship with his hands clasped behind his back. He inhaled the salty sea air which he had been accustomed to after two years at sea. Zuko was growing tired of searching and failing to capture the Avatar. His heart was burdened with the need to return the Avatar to his father to reclaim his honour and his place on the throne as the next king of the Fire Nation. Zuko personally had nothing against the Avatar, but he had no option but to return home with the Avatar's head. He closed his eyes and pictured his victorious return to his kingdom. A small smile grew across his normally solemn face. Abruptly, he heard a coughing and wheezing sound coming from below deck. He opened his eyes and turned to see the medics dash behind him. Zuko bolted down the stairs and blindly followed the wheezing sound. He burst the metallic door open to find his dear uncle General Iro in bed, spluttering and spitting blood. The medics tried giving him herbal teas, but the suffering of the general continued. Zuko knew what was wrong with Iro. He turned to his medics stood opposite of Iro's bedside.

"May I please dismiss you?" Zuko asked quietly. The medics looked at each other, dumbfounded, and silently left the room. He walked over and sat beside his aged uncle.

"Uncle Iro..." Zuko began. He gulped and strained his eyes to refrain the tears from flowing. General Iro looked up at his nephew, who had sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"Ah Prince Zuko. Lovely to--" Iro began, spluttering and wheezing, He turned his head to a bowl that was beside him and spat out more blood. Iro wiped his sweat-beaded brow and turned his attention back to Zuko.

"Lovely to see you, my boy" Iro grinned. Zuko clenched his teeth.

"How long have you been like this, uncle?" he choked.

"It started again 3 days ago. Looks like the cancer is catching up on me" Iro chuckled, choking afterwards. He spat out more blood.

"Uncle, this is no laughing matter! How will I catch the Avatar without you? How can you laugh while you suffer on your death bed?" Zuko yelled. Tears started to slide down his hardened face.

"Prince Zuko, you must learn to lighten up. Sure I'm dying, but in Heaven, there will be many Pi Sho games and free jasmine tea! Remember, dear Zuko, even in the darkest of nights, the sun is sure to rise again."

Iro coughed and wheezed, blood began to ooze out the general's mouth. Zuko let a tear slide down his scrunched face.

"Uncle, I will not fail you. I will return to the throne, with the Avatar's head!" Zuko let his forehead rest on his uncle's. Iro's sweaty skin began to feel cold under Zuko's touch. Iro raised his hand to touch Zuko's cheek.

"You have made me very proud Zuko. Your failures will build your determination, and one day, the throne will be yours. Take care, Zuko." Iro's voice grew weak. His hand fell from Zuko's face and flopped over the side of the bed. Iro's eyes closed and he gave a final grin. His last breath expired soon after. Zuko's tears streamed down his face. His pained eyes shut as he pressed his head on his deceased uncle. Zuko stood up, his eyes opened and his brow narrowed. He screamed and let bursts of flame erupt from his hands, feet and mouth. He then collapsed to the ground. An hour later, Zuko regained his consciousness. He looked up at the sailor who stood before him.

"Shall I send the news back to the Fire Lord?" the sailor asked in a whisper.

"Please do. And find a table - and a jar - suitable for a cremation." Zuko painfully whispered as he rose to his feet. The sailor was shocked that Zuko was being polite, for he had always disrespected his crew. The sailor disregarded the thoughts.

"I'll be on my way" the sailor responded. He left the room. Zuko turned to see his uncle was no longer in his bed. He walked out of the room and shut the door. He sent a current of fire out of the palm of his hand to permanently seal the bed chamber. He never wanted anyone to intrude his uncle's space. Zuko was making his way towards his chamber when he was halted by another sailor.

"Sir, we have seen the Avatar flying past Earth kingdom territory. Shall I get the helmsman to chart a course towards him?" he asked Zuko.

"_Your failures will build your determination and one day, the throne will be yours_" Zuko replayed Iro's last words in his mind.

"Yes, we will tail the Avatar. This time, we will catch him. Thank you for informing me" Zuko turned and continued towards his chamber. This sailor was also surprised by Zuko's use of manners.

Zuko shut his chamber door and walked over to his meditation spot. His blood-shot eyes closed as he began to focus his breathing.

"_Why, uncle? Why did you leave me to do this on my own? How am I supposed to catch the Avatar? How is your loss meant to help me? Help me, uncle Iro! HELP ME!" _Zuko screamed in his mind. He gave up meditating, There was no way he could shut out his thoughts when he had just seen his uncle die. He then heard his chamber door knock.

"Excuse me, sir, may I intrude?" the voice asked from behind the door.

"Come in" Zuko said, with the pain still evident on his face, in his voice and certainly within his heart. A sailor walked in briskly and stood at attention.  
"At ease, sailor. You're not in the presence of royalty or anything" Zuko commanded, not even turning towards the sailor.

"Sir, we have reached shore. What are your orders?" The sailor asked. Zuko stood and turned towards the sailor.

"Split up and begin the hunt for the Avatar. If you find him, do not, under any circumstances, kill him. That is my job" Zuko's hard face turned to a smile. The sailor bowed and walked out. Zuko took off his tear-and-blood-stained shirt and walked out of his chamber.

"_I WILL catch the Avatar, uncle, if its the last thing I do!_" Zuko grinned to himself.

**(Cue the "Duh duh DUUUUUH!")**

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang and Sokka were setting up camp, while Katara was waterbending.

"Hey Katara! Want to come over here and help? Or are you ok practising your pathetic waterbending?" Sokka teased. Katara lost concentration and the current of water above her head fell and soaked her. Sokka bit his lip and scrunched his eyes trying to keep himself from laughing. Katara glared at her younger brother.

"I'm fine here, thanks" Katara replied. Katara loved her waterbending. She was the only one in her water tribe that could bend. Aang walked over to Katara, shuffling his feet along the way. A small blush grew on his face when Katara turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Katara, we're friends right?" Aang's voice cracked from shyness. Katara turned to him and smiled.

"Of course, Aang" Katara looked at Aang, whose face turned a bright pink.

"Well, uh, Katara... You like me, right?" Aang's face grew visibly hotter.

"Of course I do, Aang. You're my best friend" Katara faced the large pond in front of her. Aang stood close to her and also began to waterbend. Aang drew out a thin current of water and shaped it into a heart. Katara laughed.

"How cute! I can do better though" Katara challenged as she grew out a large current of water and shaped it into the water tribe symbol.

"Pretty neat, huh, Aang?..." Katara laughed. She looked around and saw Aang walking off with his shoulders slumped. Katara sighed and lost concentration again, accidently letting another current of water splash on her dress.

"Aang! Aang! Come here! I want to talk to you! Aang!" Katara called out. Aang stopped. He sped towards Katara, making a cloud of dust behind him. He stood with a big grin on his face.  
"Yes, Katara?" Aang smiled. Katara smiled at his expression.

"Aang, I like you a lot, just not in that way" Katara said slowly, watching Aang's cute expression fade away.

"But Katara, what's wrong with me? Why don't you like me?" Aang asked, with pain wrenching his face. Katara frowned.

"Aang, you're technically 96 years older than me, you're shorter than me, you're bald and most importantly... You're too immature. I'm sorry Aang, but I'm not attracted to you. It wouldn't have worked out anyway, because... I have eyes for-- Someone else" Katara looked away. She couldn't bear the hurt written all over Aang's face. His eyes began to well with tears.

"Who?" Aang whimpered.

"... A man from the North Pole" Katara lied. Aang frowned.

"Once we get there, he's dead." he growled below his voice with his arms folded. He walked back to the campsite. Katara continued her waterbending while Aang and Sokka prepared for bed.

It was midnight, and Katara was still waterbending. Suddenly, a twig snapped near Katara and she swiftly turned around and looked for the noise.

"Who's there?" she called. She raised her fists. Her eyes darted around the woodland. Her fists dropped and she turned around and continued her bending. A shadow eclipsed the lamp next to Katara and placed their hand on her shoulder. She spun around to find Zuko was standing behind her. He swiftly cupped his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"I need to speak with you, Katara" Zuko whispered in her ear.

"It's been a long time, Zuko. Where have you been?" Katara's question was muffled by Zuko's hand.

"I'll tell you later" Zuko took his hand off Katara's mouth.

"Promise not to scream?" Zuko asked. Katara coyly smiled.

"Depends what you plan to do with me" Katara chuckled. Zuko flushed a pale shade of red.

"Oh Katara, you haven't changed at all" Zuko took Katara's hand and walked back to his tent.

Zuko held the flap of material open as Katara walked into it and sat down. Zuko sat in front of her and held her hand. He thrusted his spare hand towards a few candles which surrounded the tent. Katara's eyes lit up like the candles around her. Zuko smiled, genuinely, for the first time in years.

"It's been a long time since I last saw your eyes light up like that, Katara. It feels like forever since I held you in my arms" Zuko said, staring deeply into Katara, mentally swimming in her deep eyes.

"Oh Zuko, why can't we stay like this forever?" Katara asked. She flung herself into Zuko's arms. He chuckled.

"I don't know, Katara. One day, after this treacherous war,I will make you my queen. We'll have the life we've always dreamed of. We'll unite the nations and destroy the threat of war. We'll--" Katara cut Zuko off. She propped herself up to face Zuko eye level and placed her forefinger on Zuko's thin lips.

"Zuko, you talk too much" Katara chuckled. Zuko held her face and pulled her closer to him. Their noses were alongside each other's. Zuko and Katara's eyes fluttered shut and their lips connected. Zuko laid down on his back with Katara still in his arms. Their kiss intensified and Zuko's hands travelled down her back and rested on her hips. They broke the kiss, and Katara stared down at Zuko. He pulled his head up and whispered into Katara's ear. Katara blushed red.

"Zuko, I'm not sure. I'm scared" Katara stood up and crossed her arms in doubt, her face masked with worry. Zuko walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"It'll be ok, Katara. I promise you I'd never hurt you. I love you" Zuko brushed his face on Katara's cheek. She turned to face him, his face looked intensely beautiful in the dim candlelight, despite the scar which had crippled his left eye. Katara saw past the ailment and could only see the Zuko she had loved for years.

"I love you too, Zuko" Katara stood up on her toes and kissed Zuko again. He laid on the ground and began to take his armour off.

"Katara, everything will be fine" Zuko reassured her. She smiled as her dress dropped to the ground.

**(And just when you think it gets lemony and sexy...)**

* * *

Morning had broken, and Aang and Sokka woke up. Sokka noticed Katara was missing.

"Hey Aang, seen Katara lately?" Sokka asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No. Why would I want to see her?" Aang grumpily answered. The bitterness of his rejection had left scars on his heart.

"Aang, just because she doesn't love you, doesn't mean she doesn't like you. You're our best friend. She cares for you, Aang" Sokka said to Aang with his hand on his shoulder.

"But I'm 112 years old! Surely my age and experience would make me better in bed than some guy in the North Pole!" Aang sneered at the ground. Sokka's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You did NOT just say that!"

"Yes I did, Sokka."

"No way"

Yeah, way"

"Don't say stuff like that!!!"

"Why not? I'm not a child. I'm old enough to be your great-great-grandfather!"

Sokka stared at Aang with his jaw around his ankles. He snapped back into reality.

"But Katara doesn't have a boyfriend in the North Pole. She's never been there" Sokka said. Aang's eyes turned blue and started to glow. Aang was noticeably annoyed. It usually meant huge trouble when his eyes started to glow, so it was best to try and calm him down before he started another hurricane.

"Aang! Calm down! She lied because she didn't want to hurt your feelings" Sokka said. Aang returned to normal and fainted. Sokka dragged him and leaned him against Appa. Aang regained consciousness and began to cry.

"Hey Aang, you'll find someone. Katara isn't nice to live with. Trust me, I've been living with her for 15 years. She gets grumpy, she hits people, she never shuts up about Zuk-- Ok, I'm gong to shut up now" Sokka bit his lip. He said too much. He ran and hid behind Appa. Aang was livid, but had obviously not heard Sokka's comment about Zuko.

"I'm going to look for Katara. She may have been captured again" Aang sped off into the distance.

"_She's either been captured - or perhaps even ruptured - by Zuko. I hope to God you're not with him, Katara. For Aang's sake, get the hell out of there!_" Sokka thought to himself as he watched the cloud of dust Aang created disperse. Sokka knew that whatever the situation was, Aang was in no emotional shape to deal with any of it alone.

"Wait! Aang! Wait up!" Sokka called after Aang as he sprinted after him.

Zuko woke up to find Katara, dressed and staring out at the lake which the tent was situated next to. Zuko, still naked, stood up and hugged Katara from behind, rubbing the sides of her hips.

"Its beautiful, isn't it, Zuko?" Katara turned and kissed him on the cheek. Zuko smiled

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, my love" Zuko brushed his face alongside Katara's.

"Thank you for last night Zuko" Katara said, smiling.

"My pleasure. Literally" Zuko chuckled as he kissed Katara's cheek.

"I just hope to God no 'mistbenders' come from this" Katara chuckled. Zuko nervously bit his lip.

"Katara, don't say things like that UNTIL we're married. If anyone finds out I've deflowered a girl before marriage, I'll be denied the throne" Zuko said miserably. Katara turned to face Zuko.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Katara smiled. Her smile was infectious, Zuko just couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course, my queen. I love you" Zuko said, wrapping his arms around his love tightly.

"I love you too, my king" Katara looked up and kissed Zuko again. A faint panting noise was heard in the distance, along with an all too familiar yelling.

"_Sokka? Aang?_" Katara thought.

"Oh shit! Katara, hide in the bushes!" Zuko trembled in Katara's arms.

She pulled away, gave Zuko one last kiss, and dashed into the shrub behind the tent. Zuko rushed to put his pants on and stood outside his tent.

Aang saw Zuko and stopped dead in his tracks. Sokka was still sprinting behind Aang and accidently knocked him out of the bush he was hiding behind and in clear view of Zuko. He sneered at the pair. Images of his return flashed before him as he saw the Avatar lying on the ground helpless.

"Zuko? What are you doing here? Where's Katara?" Sokka asked. Zuko glared at them

"I haven't seen your sister." Zuko folded his arms.

"BULL-SHIT!" Aang bellowed. The profanity echoed through the woodlands and caused a minor rockslide across the lake. Aang blushed.

"You've been screwing her all night! You son of a--" Aang began. A string of expletives streamed out of the airbender's mouth. Both Sokka and Zuko stood there with their jaws around their ankles and their eyes wide open. Katara could see everything from the shrub she hid in.

"_Oh wow. Big words for a little boy. Where did he pick all this language up from?_" Katara thought. She stood up and walked out of the shrub and stood beside Zuko. When Aang finally stopped to take a breath, he noticed Katara holding Zuko's hand.

"No... Tell me its not true, Katara..." Aang sobbed. Katara looked at the broken boy with remorse.

"How did this happen?" Aang asked. He glared at Katara, his eyes clearly demanding a deserved explanation. Katara sighed. She fiddled with her fingers while she could draw enough courage from within her heart to explain to Aang her relationship with Zuko.

**(Now this chapter will actually be worth reading. It's actually longer than a conventional paragraph! You also learn of the ZuKatara past :D lovelyyy.... Although, if it were ZuCourtney, that'd be MUCH better!)**

* * *

"Aang, I should have told you this a long time ago... But Zuko is my fiancé. We are betrothed" Katara said as a tear slid down her face. She could almost pinpoint the vital seconds of which Aang's heart began to break.

"You see, during a temporary armistice, the Fire Nation and the South Pole water tribe tried to seek peace by marriage. Prince Zuko was the heir to the throne and I was the only girl within a suitable age, so Fire Lord Ozai and Gran Gran betrothed us. At first, we didn't like it. We were only 12 years old at the time. As we became teenagers, we really fell for each other and we spent almost everyday with each other" Katara explained. Zuko took over.

"And one day, back at home, I wanted to enter the war chamber with my--" he cleared his throat and blinked hard to stop the tears "--uncle, General Iro to figure out what was going on. I spoke out of turn and my father took offence. We then had to duel. I refused, so he sent me on a mission to capture the Avatar, and I wasn't allowed to come home - or see my beloved fiancée - until I caught him" Zuko began to look pained as he retold his troubling story.

"I told him not to leave because it was a futile mission. I thought the Avatar was never coming back, so Zuko would never come back. He insisted, left me and began his hunt. It was only when I met you, Aang, that I saw him again" Katara turned to Zuko.

"All this time, Zuko, I thought you hated me for siding with Aang. I thought you didn't love me. I thought that if I caught him and took him back to the Fire Lord, everything would be ok. But Aang has become so dear to me, like he's part of my family, part of my heart. Like you, Zuko" Katara's eyes were welling up, her voice choking with each word.

"Katara, I knew you meant to be loyal to me but then the fool fell for you, and I was scared I'd lose you" Zuko held the weeping Katara in his arms. Aang was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Almost everything Katara ever told him was a ply to send him to his death.

"What?! I can't believe I ever trusted you, Katara! I can't believe I ever LOVED you!" Aang cried as he ran back. Katara tried to follow him, but Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. Sokka looked at Katara and Zuko and went off to follow Aang.

"Sokka... Don't go..." Katara outstretched her hand to her brother. Sokka sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Katara. Aang is my friend, and someone needs to take him to the North Pole" he looked back at Katara before leaving the clearing.

"Sokka, don't leave me! You're my brother!" Katara shrieked. She dropped to the ground with her face buried in her hands. Zuko dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around his love.

"Katara, my love, don't be sad. We have each other. We always will. As soon as I catch the Avatar--" Zuko started. Katara swatted his arms away.

"No, Zuko! No more Avatar! I'm sick of you choosing the Avatar over me! You deserted me all those years ago to track the damn kid down and now look! My own brother has now left me! Zuko, for the last time, it's me or the Avatar!" Katara screamed into Zuko's face. Zuko had a sad expression on his face. He put his hands on Katara's cheeks and tilted her head up so she'd look into his eyes.

"Katara, the only way I can come home and become king of my nation is to track down, kill and deliver the Avatar. Do you want to be a queen or a commoner? You must understand I only left to catch him for YOU! You are the only reason I searched for the Avatar. I did everything for you" Zuko choked. He turned his head away from Katara.

"Since the death of uncle Iro, I lost everything, including the will to live. Katara, you are the one that gives me meaning, that gives me hope. Please do not desert me for them, because I guarantee they will desert you again. Katara, I love you" Zuko's tears slid down his face.

"Zuko, I don't care about being a royal. I can't rule the Fire Nation, even if I wanted to. You are my everything, Zuko. I just want to be with you, and no one else. We will reclaim your throne... Together" Katara smiled as she took his hand. Zuko bent down to kiss his beloved Katara and she wrapped her arms around her beloved Zuko.

**(Poor Aang, poor Katara, poor me for not having Zuko... The terror! The horror!)**

* * *

As Sokka rolled up his sleeping bag, Aang sat on Appa's head, staring and pulling at the beast's thick white fur. Sokka looked up at Aang. He felt so bad for Aang, but he knew nothing he could say could console his friend. It was better to stay silent. He also felt bad for Katara, but there was no way Aang would allow her to continue their journey with her and Katara seemed fine with staying with Zuko. Sokka hated being in between the fight. He never wanted to choose between his family nor the Avatar.

"_Katara, couldn't you have let him down a little easier? By not standing next to his half-naked nemesis? Please come with us, Katara_" Sokka pleaded in the safe confines of his mind. His lips pressed into a thin line.

"Hey Aang, we're out of food. Should I go fishing before we leave? It'd save us a few gold pieces" Sokka asked. Aang lifted his head and blankly stared at him. His eyes, blood-shot from weeping.

"If you want. And if you see Ka-- I mean, your sister, please give her these" Aang passed a note and a woven necklace down to Sokka. Sokka prospected the necklace. It was woven in plaits, using Appa's fur. Some sections of the fur was white and some was black, possibly from the ink that Aang made to write his note. In the centre of the simplistic woven necklace was a circular piece of wood, with the kanji symbol of "love" on one side with the water symbol on the other. Sokka was in awe of such craftsmanship. He looked up at Aang and nodded. He stood up and grabbed his fishing rod.

"You going to be ok on your own for a while?" Sokka asked. Aang turned to face Sokka.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine. Remember, I'm--" Aang stated in a matter-of-factly fashion.

"Yeah, I know, you're 98 years older than me"

"Well, I was going to say _smarter_, but that works too"

"... You are a fucking pain sometimes"

"I know. I enjoy it, and you know it, Sokka"

Sokka grunted and gave up. He began his trek to the pond. He disappeared behind the bush and squatted. He opened the note addressed to Katara. He devilishly smiled to himself as he delved into the letter. He began to read it silently.

"_My dear Katara, for many weeks now I have been infatuated with you. It was only last week when I realised I had fallen for you. I have never felt so sure of anything in my life other than my feelings towards you. You are everything that keeps me moving towards my goal of mastering all the elements, you are the driving force that keeps me alive. If you hadn't been there, I'd still be stuck in an iceberg in the South Pole. It is clearly our fate to be together. Please accept me for who I am and be mine for eternity. You mean the world to me, Katara. I love you. Aang_"

"Holy shit! The guy's good with his words" Sokka whispered to himself. He bit his lip. Was he really going to deliver this to his sister and break her heart? Of course he was! Sokka smirked at his evil thoughts. He picked up his rod and continued towards Zuko's tent. Katara was stood outside the tent, waterbending as usual.

"Hey Katara, I was sent to deliver these to you while I caught us some food" Sokka said to Katara while handing the letter and necklace to her. Katara silently accepted the gifts and began to read Aang's note. Sokka cast his line out and patiently waited for a bite. Katara practised her waterwhipping alongside her brother.

"Katara, please come with us. We need you. I can't choose between you and Aang, it's just too hard. Aang has been there for you a lot longer than your lover boy Zuko. Zuko is a freak anyway, I don't know what you see in him" Sokka said staring out at the lake. Suddenly, a thick current of water cracked Sokka right above his left eyebrow and the force sent him crashing to the ground.

"Don't you DARE say that about my fiancé! Zuko is doing everything he can so he can be allowed to return home, without Aang, and inherit the throne. Other than that, he is a sweet and caring person! It may have been years, but he is still my Zuko!" Katara bellowed at the cowering teen. Katara's anger melted to sorrow.

"Don't make me abandon him, Sokka. I love him" Katara whimpered. Zuko walked out from the tent and hugged Katara, stroking the back of her head. He turned his head to Sokka.

"Pack your things, Katara. She's going with you" Zuko declared, turning from Katara to Sokka. Katara pulled away in surprise.

"What? Zuko, what are you--?" Katara protested. Zuko pressed his lips against hers for a few brief seconds and pulled back.

"They are your friends, Katara. I will wait for you. I love you" Zuko told Katara, who looked completely bewildered. She threw her arms around him again.

"Zuko! Thank you!" she squealed. She pulled herself a little closer to his ear.

"_'Operation: Avatar'_ has begun" she whispered. Zuko grinned and went to whisper back.

"Roger that. Now go, before we look suspicious" he chuckled. Katara kissed Zuko, while tears rolled down her face.

**(I wonder what they's planning... *thinking face* I don't actually know yet myself! LOL xD)**

* * *

About an hour later, Sokka had finished fishing and walked back to Aang and Appa with Katara. She unwillingly carried the basket full of fish.

"Sokka, I don't see why I have to carry your fish. I'll end up smelling like one" Katara moaned. Sokka rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Katara, you'll love me when it comes time to eat and we actually HAVE something to eat" Sokka yelled. Katara spotted a deep puddle beside Sokka. She grinned menacingly as she bended the water over Sokka's head. She lost concentration purposely and let the water drench him. Sokka squealed as the icy cold water dripped off his clothes. Katara laughed. He shook most of the water off him like a dog and drenched Katara. They both started to laugh. They hadn't really been themselves since they met Aang and set off on their journey. All went quiet as they approached their campsite. Katara stopped and read Aang's note again. She looked up towards Aang, Sokka and Appa and sighed.

"_I really don't wanna do this. I just know I'm going to get caught out_" Katara thought. She put on the necklace Aang had made for her. It really was exquisite, but she had expected nothing less of him. She walked towards her friends and prepared herself to face Aang.

Meanwhile, back at Zuko's tent, trouble arose. General Zhao and a few of his troops had tied him up an had raided his tent for signs of the Avatar.

"Well, well, well, Prince Zuko. I didn't know you had such an eye for jewellery" Zhao laughed as he dangled Katara's old necklace in his face. Zhao dropped to his knees in front of Zuko, staring into his eyes. He held the necklace up and inspected it closely. He gave a murmur of approval and looked back at Zuko.

"So tell me, who is the unfortunate bitch?" Zhao laughed in his face. Zuko struggled out of the soldiers arms, but it was no use. Zuko was no match for Zhao or his troops. It was 10 against 1, Zuko would never have been able to defeat them. He bit his lip and looked at the soil beneath him. Zhao smirked.

"Is it Katara's? Funny, it reminds me of the water tribe woman I killed during my first raid as general. How memorable" Zhao chuckled. Zuko struggled harder to worm out of the grasp of the other 5 men holding him down.

"You killed her mother" Zuko grunted and squirmed again. Zhao laughed as he stood up.

"And that was the end of the armistice. You know, we never expected you and Katara to still remain engaged after the war continued. In fact, we were going to encourage you to break it off, but you got sent off to do your job - which is now mine" Zhao smirked.

"Tell me, why are you after the Avatar? Why can't you just let me catch him?" Zuko asked. Zhao laughed. He grabbed onto Zuko's ponytail and pulled him up to Zhao's eye level and whispered.

"You wanna know why, Zuko? Your father thinks it's obviously not a little boy's job to capture little boys" Zhao threw back his head and flung it forward, almost cracking Zuko's skull. He fell to the ground as Zhao let go of his hair. Zuko was out cold. Zhao's soldiers threw him back in his tent. As Zhao was leaving, he thrust out the palm of his hand and a huge current of fire shot out and ravaged the tent. As the fire burned behind Zhao, he chuckled.

"And that was the end of the Fire Lord's monarchy" he smirked to his other soldiers, who also chuckled. One soldier fell behind. He stared at the inferno created by Zhao. He glanced over his shoulder to see whether Zhao and his comrades had left. He ran to the lake next to the tent and put out the fire. He went inside and pulled Zuko out. He poured water over his burning clothes and healed his wounds. Zuko regained consciousness and found the soldier sitting beside him.

"Wh-who are you?" Zuko asked, his voice weak from disorientation. The soldier looked down at him and took off his helmet. He smiled down at Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, you obviously don't remember me" the soldier laughed as Zuko's eyes widened. Zuko's trembling hand reached up for the soldier.

"D-D-Dai Shou?! Dai Shou, is that you?" Zuko asked frantically. All the memories of his childhood flooded back to him, a little too quickly for his disorientated mind. Dai Shou smirked.

"That's CAPTAIN Dai Shou, Zuko. For REAL now!" Dai Shou chuckled. Zuko remembered how he and Dai Shou played "army" as children. Dai Shou always wanted to be "Captain Dai Shou" and had dreams of becoming an army captain, nothing more, nothing less. Mainly for the fact he liked the ring it had.

"Nice to see you've achieved something in the ten years we've been separated" Zuko smirked as he sat up. His comment left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Oh come now, Zuko! Surely the years haven't been THAT bad. So, tell me everything. I've missed you" Dai Shou said warmly. He put his arm around Zuko and they began to talk of all the years that passed.

**(Because Dai Shou doesn't have a legit "face", just think of Ike from Fire Emblem with jet black hair. Speaking English. In Fire Nation armour. It works, and I like it (Y))**

* * *

"So Katara, why did you return? I thought your Zuko was 'everything to you'" Aang asked sarcastically. Katara's eyes narrowed.

"Well, Aang, if you would like me to leave and not come back, just say so" Katara gritted through her teeth. Aang gasped and dived to her feet and hugged them.

"No no no no no no! I'll be good Katara, I'm sorry!!" Aang cried. Katara laughed and stroked the top of Aang's slick, bald head.

"I was kidding. Gee, Aang, you're really skittish" Katara said. Aang got back on his feet. He looked at Katara's neck.

"Hey, you're wearing the necklace I made you" Aang smiled.

"Its really beautiful" Katara said, fiddling with the carved pendant. She didn't think it was that great, but it temporarily replaced her mother's necklace that she had given to Zuko. She smiled down at the water tribe insignia on it. She flipped it around and saw the love symbol. Katara blushed and turned it the right way round. Aang stood there the entire time, just staring at Katara. She noticed he was staring at her when she looked up.  
"Why are you staring at me like that? Is something on your mind?" she asked. Aang simply grinned.

"You know exactly what's on my mind, Katara" Aang responded, raising his eyebrows. Katara's eye twitched. She really didn't want to know what Aang was thinking, in case it was something she'd rather not hear, but she prompted him to speak his mind.

"No, I don't... Wanna tell me about it?" Katara asked. Aang silently walked towards her. His arms wrapped around her delicate thin body. His hands slid down her back and rested just above her behind. He slowly pulled Katara closer to him, making sure EVERYTHING was touching. Katara felt violated, but it reminded her of Zuko. She was ok, so long as she pretended it was Zuko's hands travelling up and down her torso. Aang looked up at Katara, who was blushing - and panting - heavily.

"Does this give you an indication?" Aang murmured as he rested his bald head between her breasts. Katara pushed Aang away. She couldn't take having anyone but Zuko do this to her.

"Aang, I just want to stay friends for now. I'm... Confused... As to what I want, at this stage. Just give me some time, ok?" Katara asked. Aang let go of Katara briefly. He turned away to walk towards Appa, but turned his head back to Katara.

"Hey Katara...?" Aang asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, Aang?"

"Could I... Kiss you... Just this once?"  
"Why would you want that?"

"... To, er, motivate me"

Katara blushed again. She had no idea what to do.

"_Do whatever it takes to get to him Katara. Even if it gets intimate, just succumb to him. I promise everything will be ok. Remember, this is for the sake of our kingdom. I have faith in you, my love._" She replayed Zuko's words in her mind. Katara sighed. Her breath was shaky and panicky from being put on the spot like this. She had to obey Aang, for the sake of the "operation". She nervously nodded. Aang grinned. He walked towards her, his eyes burning with desire. Inside, he wanted so much more than this, but he'd take whatever he can get from her. Her height made it a little difficult for Aang to reach her properly, not that he minded because he was at a very "convenient" height. She bent down and went in to kiss him on the cheek. Without warning, Aang moved his head and grabbed Katara's face and pressed his small, thin lips against hers. Katara became really angry, but judged it was better to contain it than to risk losing Aang. He broke off the kiss and smiled at Katara.

"Thank you!" He chuckled and skipped off to Appa. Katara was fuming. Her arms became stiff planks on either side of her body, her fists balled up so tight her knuckles became white under her dark skin and her teeth were bared, seemingly beckoning for blood. Sokka walked up next to Katara and asked what had happened. She just walked off towards Appa and climbed up into the saddle. Sokka shrugged and decided it was best to just go with the flow. He climbed up into Appa's saddle while Aang climbed up the side of his face to hold the reins.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang cried digging his heels into the sides of Appa's large, fluffy head. He set off and soared in the clear blue sky.

**(To be honest, I laughed when I dreamt this [I write what I dream], because I really cannot see Aang being "sexy", except for the purpose of this fanfic. I put myself through A LOT OF PAIN trying to write that small segment!)**

* * *

"... And that's the story of my life for the last ten years. Not that interesting, I know" Zuko laughed. Dai Shou laughed and disagreed.

"Your life has been pretty harsh, but I heard you've got a woman on the go, eh Zuko?" Dai Shou chuckled.

"That's true, I've been betrothed for four years to a very, very beautiful girl" Zuko smiled as he thought of Katara. Dai Shou laughed, he took his arm off Zuko's shoulders and clasped his hands together.

"Gee, some of us are getting pretty jealous over here! Looks like I have to FIGHT for dear Zuko's affections! Well I say 'Bring. It. On!'" Dai Shou said, flailing his fists at an imaginary Katara standing in front of him. Zuko was laughing his hardest, so hard, he had almost fallen off the large log the pair were sitting on. He had thought of Dai Shou as a long lost brother. No one had ever touched his heart like he had.

"Hey, Zuko. I had a dream about the day we were separated the other night" Dai Shou said, on a sadder note. Zuko had been afflicted by the same dream, but Dai Shou - despite his hard, military look - was a very sensitive man. He took the separation very badly.

"Hmm, the day you found out I was the Fire Lord's child. That was harsh. I hated having to lie to you - and my father - but look where the truth has landed us" Zuko held his head up with his hands, his thighs supporting his elbows. He stared at the burnt ground. Dai Shou turned to Zuko. He clasped his hand on Zuko's firm shoulder. Zuko lifted his head and faced Dai Shou. He inched closer to Zuko. The edge of his mouth turned upwards as he stared into Zuko's eyes.

"Zuko, there's something I wanted to tell you for ten whole years. It'll mean nothing to you, but I must say it. Zuko, I've loved you from the moment I met you" Dai Shou blushed. Zuko's jaw dropped open. He had no idea what to do or say. In his eyes, Dai Shou has just made every moment of their time together totally awkward.

"Not in a 'jump-into-bed-with-me-Zuko-baby' way. I just loved the way you were so carefree when you wanted to be. You hid our friendship from your father for a whole year, before his guards found us. You always acted so serious, so mature, but deep down I found the happy little boy inside you. I just loved you. I love you to this day. I was completely devastated when you were taken. I just hope I haven't upset you or anything" Dai Shou said. Zuko's expression remained unchanged. His unscarred eye twitched. Dai Shou laughed.

"You haven't got a more polite response than just 'twitch twitch?" Dai Shou asked as he mimicked Zuko's twitching. Zuko burst out into heavy heaves of laughter. Dai Shou pressed his this lips into a line and stifled a chuckle.

"You know, that isn't necessarily nicer!" he pouted as he swivelled and sat facing away from Zuko. In a dizzy state of euphoria, Zuko grabbed Dai Shou's shirt and pulled him off the log. He accidently toppled over and landed on top of Dai Shou. The pair's laughter soon died and all that remained was a sickening silence, the only sound being their faint panting. The silence was broken after a minute when Zuko had noticed something.

"Dai Shou? What the fuck is that on my leg?! Please tell me that's your sword!" Zuko screamed. Dai Shou's face remained natural. He then cracked a huge grin, to Zuko's horror.

"Well yeah, that's my sword" Dai Shou stifled little giggles. Zuko stood up and began to walk out of the clearing, feeling nothing less but sheer embarrassment.

"That was not your fucking sword" he murmured as his eyes grew wider and wider with realisation. His face turned the colour of his scar.

"You didn't specify! Hey!" Dai Shou called after Zuko. Dai Shou rose to his feet and jogged after Zuko. Zuko stood under the shade of a pine tree, catching his breath after the awkward experience. Dai Shou caught up with him.

"Dai Shou, I'm sorry, but I don't know how that could get anymore awkward" Zuko stated. Dai Shou saw that as a challenge. He closed his eyes and pecked Zuko's lips. Zuko's eyes remained wide. Dai Shou pulled back and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes looked soft and loving. He began to blush a little as he smirked. The brief silence was interrupted by Dai Shou bursting into laughter.

"That worked, didn't it?" he asked with sarcasm drenching each syllable. Zuko was panting, almost panicking. He gave himself a brief moment to collect himself.

"Ok, nothing could get more awkward than THAT!" Zuko nervously chuckled. Dai Shou contested that too. He stared into Zuko's eyes again, with love and affection. He made sure he maintained his eye contact. Suddenly, his hand jerked out in front of him and claimed Zuko's manhood. Zuko squeaked. The sudden contact made him jump. His hands shot up to his chest, in a surrendering notion, his fingers and eyes twitched rapidly and his mouth stretched out wider than he ever thought it could. Dai Shou decided to tease him and fondled with his package. With each movement of his fingers, Zuko squeaked and gasped. Suddenly, his thoughts of last night with Katara flooded back to mind. It seemed to calm his mind a little and increase the pleasure. He closed his eyes and grasped the tree he was leaning against with both hands. He held his breath and gasped at moments, concentrating on the thought of Katara. Even through pants, the pleasure was sending shivers up into Zuko's lower abdomen. Dai Shou suddenly stopped the melodic movements and laughed. Zuko looked at Dai Shou desperately, almost as if he were a deer in the headlights of a train Dai Shou looked at the exasperated Zuko.

"I'm not even going to contemplate saying anything is more awkward than that" Zuko whispered.

"Well, all I'll say is Katara is a very lucky woman" Dai Shou chuckled. Without a word, Zuko ran off into the bushes. The teasing still continued as the pleasure of the pulsing movements still tingled his manhood. The pleasure he received was driving him mad, he had been without carnality for years and he had almost forgotten what it was like until he reunited with Katara. He ducked and weaved through the forest trees, leaving his friend behind, to find a suitable shrub to completely satisfy his growing thirst for pleasure.

**(Again with the anti-climatic, potential lemon! It is getting more graphic, as you can tell, but I just wanted to have a moment where **_**I**_** could have some fun :P lol I'm too used to my yaoi, but I'm giving myself a helpful dose of that with another fanfic I'm working on so that I'M not bored!)**

* * *

Aang, Katara and Sokka were flying North of their previous campsite. Katara began to feel really down. She rested her head on her crossed arms as she looked down on the huge forest, so very small from up in the clouds. She spotted an oasis in a huge clearing. Her interest and curiosity sparked.

"_This is where Zuko told me to meet him_" Katara grinned.

"Hey Aang, Sokka! Look! Its an oasis, down there" Katara exclaimed as she pointed to the beautiful oasis. Sokka crawled up next to Katara and his eyes widened.

"Water equals fish equals FOOD! Aang, let's camp there!" Sokka cried. The siblings' eyes sparkled and glinted at the sight of the crystal clear water below. Aang steered Appa towards the sandy clearing. Aang stayed silent, he had a bad feeling about this area. Reluctantly, he steered Appa towards the lustrous lush landscape. Katara ran straight to the shimmering, glistening pool of water and started waterbending. Sokka groaned as he stood up on Appa's saddle and climbed down the beast's side. He angrily paced towards his sister.

"What is it with you and your stupid waterbending? What is it you and bending, or benders, or anything NOT NORMAL?!" Sokka raised his voice. Katara let her hands drop to her sides and the current of water go splashing on her feet. Her head spun around slowly, fixing her evil gaze upon Sokka and remaining completely silent. It was a minute before she had finally broke the silence.

"Take. That. Back" she slowly forced the words through her gritted teeth, each sounding more and more strained. Sokka's eyes widened with horror. Katara's eyebrows narrowed further and caused her to squint disgustedly towards her brother. Aang had been setting up the tent and hadn't noticed the conflict until now. Aang intercepted Katara's glare and hugged her.

"Its ok, Katara, he didn't mean it. He's just too stupid to appreciate good benders like you and I" Aang smiled up at Katara. Her expression stayed the same. She turned around and continued to waterbend. Katara knew to just ignore him and let her waterbending calm her nerves. Sokka walked off to collect firewood in a huff. Aang looked up at Katara again.

"_She's so beautiful. The graceful sway of her hands when she contorts the water, her deep blue eyes and her mood-lifting smile. If only she were mine..._" Aang got lost in his accumulating thoughts of Katara. Katara was struggling with the tidal wave move. Aang saw this as a golden opportunity and grinned to himself. He stood next to her, blushing a pale shade of crimson.

"You stuck on the tidal wave move, Katara?" Aang asked. Katara growled in frustration and stamped her feet.

"Why can't I get this goddamn move right?!" Katara cried. Aang smiled.

"It's easy, really"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Telling me it's supposed to be really easy when it's obvious I'm struggling? Thanks Aang" Katara growled with sarcasm. Aang flinched, but was still determined. He turned towards the lake. With swift, delicate and graceful flicks of his wrists, hands and fingers, Aang created a monstrous wave and directed it to Sokka, who just happened to walk in the way. He dropped the stack of kindling in his arms and ran away from the wave, screaming with his arms flailing above his head. The huge wave crashed down upon Sokka and retracted back into the lake with a flick of Aang's wrists. Sokka pulled himself out of the mud and wiped it from his eyes. Katara and Aang were in stitches, absolute hysterics. Sokka's eyebrows narrowed and he silently slunk back towards Appa. Katara wiped the sliver of tear from her eye and turned to Aang.

"Thanks Aang, you know just how to make me feel better" she laughed as she kissed his forehead. Aang's face turned a violent shade of red and his eyes became huge. Katara stood up and walked off to get food. She walked past Sokka, who was still covered in mud. She drew out a large current of water and splashed him. Sokka groaned and balled his fists.

"You needed a bath anyway Sokka!" she laughed as she walked off.

Hours later, in the evening, Katara returned with a big basket of fruit and fish. Aang and Sokka were sitting by a fire, anxiously awaiting her arrival. Sokka caught a quick glimpse of Katara and dashed to grab her basket. He buried his face in the basket.

"You know what, Katara?"

"What's that, Sokka?"

"I like food"  
"Like I didn't know already"

Katara swatted Sokka out of her basket and set it down beside the fire. She skewered a fish for Sokka and a peach for

Aang and handed them out. Sokka didn't bother cooking the fish. He ate it raw, like he did back home. Aang contently held his peach close to the fire, grinning as he twirled the fruit until it became mushy inside and slid down onto his hands.

Katara wasn't hungry and decided to skip dinner. She wanted to see Zuko, but she knew that he wouldn't make himself seen until the dead of night. It was getting pretty dark, and Sokka and Aang were preparing their sleeping bags next to Appa. Katara saw this as the perfect chance for an uninterrupted bath. Katara had to skip baths every so often because the trio were travelling so often, most nights they were far from any source of water. She pulled her dress over her head and pulled her leggings off.

She stuck her toe in the water, it was surprisingly warm. Only one plausible explanation.

"_Zuko!_" Katara silently gasped. She slowly walked into the warm water and sighed with relief as her body was encapsulated. She lovingly ran her finger across the surface and smiled.

"_GOD its been so long since I had a warm bath. Would be much nicer if Zuko was here. I miss him more every day_" Katara closed her eyes and sighed with sorrow. Her head flopped back and faced up towards the starry sky. Her eyes opened and saw the illustrious stars twinkling in the distance. She half-smiled as she thought of how the stars remind her of Zuko. A random shooting star shot across the night sky. Katara's eyes were widened. She smiled to herself and began to wish upon the shooting star.

"_I wish Zuko would give up on chasing Aang and would just stay with me. Forever_" Katara thought to herself. She noticed the water was becoming warmer. She saw a flicker of light come towards her, slowly but surely. Suddenly the flicker floated to the ground. A thin current of fire blazed from the darkness and lit up what seemed to be hundreds of candles. Zuko was stood in front of Katara with nothing but an old robe wrapped around his waist. He smiled down at Katara.

"May I join you?" he asked. Katara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She silently gawked upon Zuko's tight and muscular body. He smirked as he let his robe drop to the ground. Katara hid her face behind her hands, she was still new to seeing him like this. Zuko slowly walked into the water, as his feet descended lower into the depths steam rose around the pair. He stood in front of Katara, close enough to let their bodies touch. Katara put her hand upon Zuko's pectoral and looked up at him again. Her eyes twinkled with anticipation. Zuko bent down and pressed his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her. Katara's eyes fluttered shut as a warm sensation began to develop in her lips, her heart and her abdomen. Katara flung her arms around Zuko and thrusted herself up to his height while he supported her. Certain things pressed against Zuko, making it hard to keep cool and composed. The infamous tingly sensation was developing in Zuko's abdomen. He tried hard not to "prod" Katara, but his attempts proved futile. Katara blushed as she felt something grow hard. Her eyes flicked open when she realised what it was.

"I can't help it. I'm standing in a warm pond with my beautiful fiancée wrapped around me... You would've done the same" Zuko nervously chuckled. Katara smiled down at Zuko and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Zuko... _Fuck me_" Katara mouthed silently. Zuko blushed, he had never seen Katara so forthcoming.

"R-right now?" Zuko's head lowered, but his eyes remained on Katara. He bit his lip with nervousness. He wasn't used to this sort of relationship either.

"Why not? I want you, Zuko. I couldn't get enough of you last time. I wanted more" Katara said with a slight ring to her words. Zuko found this side of Katara unusual, but all the more sexier.

"But the water-- The noise-- Your brother and the Avatar are right next to the shore. What if--" Zuko stammered. Katara put her forefinger on his lips.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. You talk WAY too much" Katara chuckled in a low voice.

"Who cares if they hear us? Its not the end of the world if they hear a few moans, groans... And a lot of screaming" Katara coyly smiled. Zuko tried hard to keep a straight face. This whole new "sexy Katara" was just too good to be true.

"And most of that will be coming from you" Katara laughed. Zuko's thoughts were cut short by the belittling comments.

"At least I don't sound like I'm dying" he chuckled. Katara's face grew stern, causing Zuko's smile to fade, however her smile was quick to return.

"You will if you don't hurry up" she chuckled. Zuko mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He pushed Katara down onto the sand and crouched on top of her, dominating her body. Of course, Katara was the real dominant one in their relationship, but in such an era where female dominance wasn't heard of, she had to submit to Zuko every once in a while. As the heated passion continued, Zuko's hands began to burn up.

"You're burning me" Katara panted. Zuko removed his hands from her hips and placed them on the sand, making the sand sizzle underneath him. Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Aang woke up to take a bath himself.

"_Its been five hours, where is she?_" Aang asked himself. As he closed in on the lake, he heard screams of pleasure coming from Katara and Zuko. He sighed and turned back around to the campsite.

"_Yep. Sort of expected that...Why is he so lucky? Why does he get to fuck Katara whenever he pleases? I'm a monk, I'm not allowed to love, or be loved, so why should that bastard have the one I want...? _" he thought. He paced the small clearing which they set up camp. He looked out to the lake and saw the couple asleep in each other's arms. Aang face twitched as a tear slid down and dripped on the ground. He crawled back into his sleeping bag and silently bawled his eyes out.

**(Again, poor little Aang. I'm jealous too... Of Katara... Getting with Zuko. Not the other way around :S. It is deliberately vague... I couldn't bring myself to write a sex scene here!)**

* * *

Sokka was awake at dawn, surprisingly up before Aang was. He decided to go for a short walk. Still half asleep, he rubbed his eyes and gave a long yawn. Suddenly, Sokka stopped. He had remembered something.

"_Oh shit! Katara didn't come back last night! We don't have food!_" Sokka screamed in his head. He mentally pictured mini Sokka's running around inside his head searching for food. He laughed to himself and walked down to the lake. He was looking around at the landscape and began to actually see the beauty in nature.

_"Wow, plants are actually pretty... Not as pretty as food, though_" Sokka licked his lips at the thought of steamed fish. He instantly needed to pee. Sokka frowned.

"_Why now? Its freezing! I'll probably LITERALLY freeze my dick off!_" he thought as he looked around for a suitable place to go behind. He ran straight down to the lake and saw a large rock near the lake's edge.

"_SWEET!_" he squealed in his head. Sokka grinned and ran to the rock to relieve himself.

"_Oh my God, a morning leak next to an isolated pond is fantastic. I need to do this more often_" Sokka grinned as he looked around the beautiful landscape. His simple and peaceful thoughts came to a screeching halt. His eyes crossed his sister and Zuko, both naked as the day God made them.

"Oh my fucking God! This cannot be happening! What the fuck do I do? WHAT. THE. FUCK. DO. I. FUCKING. DO?!" Sokka wailed. He crouched to the ground, covering his head.

"_So that explains the screaming I heard last night_" Sokka's eyes slammed shut as he tried to repel the awful thoughts which lurked into his head. Sokka took a deep breath and sighed. He crept over towards the couple. He noticed a lot of burnt out candles all around the small beach, particularly next to a few of the rocks near Katara and Zuko. Sokka's stomach lurched as Katara rolled onto her back with her legs spread wide apart.

"I know. Disgusting, isn't it?" a voice came from behind Sokka. He swiftly turned around and pulled his club out. Dai Shou held his hands in surrender.

"Easy, tiger, I'm a friend of Zuko's" he chuckled. Sokka slowly put his club away. Dai Shou studied Sokka's clothing

"Hey, you're from the water tribe!" Dai Shou said lightly. Sokka's face twisted as he looked at Dai Shou's military armour.  
"And you're from the Fire Nation" Sokka grunted in disproval towards Dai Shou. His smile swept off his face.

"Now just because I'm a Firebender, doesn't mean you can treat me like that" Dai Shou pouted. Sokka let it go past him and started questioning him.

"So what's your name?"

"Dai Shou. Lovely to meet you...?"

"Sokka"

"Ooh, such a strong name. You'll be a great warrior one day"

Sokka was starting to warm up to Dai Shou's eccentric and happy personality, particularly for the compliment.

"You really think so? Anyway, how do you know Zuko?"

"Long story short, we were childhood friends. Never knew he was the son of the Fire Lord until his guards found Zuko and I playing soldiers and he was taken away from me. We've been split for ten years until the other day" Dai Shou smiled with a hint of nostalgia in his voice and eyes. Sokka smiled back.

"So Zuko wasn't always a jerk?" Sokka asked, gesturing his thumb pointing over his shoulder to Zuko. Dai Shou chuckled heartedly.

"Good Heavens, no! He was the sweetest little boy you could ever meet. He was six when we were friends and he was so young, free and innocent - like every child should be. It's my understanding he has only become a 'jerk' from being so bitter about our separation and his futile attempts to capture the Avatar" Dai Shou said with a downhearted sigh. Sokka instantly developed a sympathy for Zuko.

"Perhaps he isn't that much of a jerk... But he could at least fucked my sister in a spot where I wouldn't walk past them!!" Sokka gritted through his teeth, glaring at the couple. Dai Shou looked shocked, he scoffed.

"She's your sister? She's kinda cute" Dai Shou laughed. Sokka's eyebrows narrowed.

"You had to say that while she's spread-eagling in her sleep?!" Sokka asked. Dai Shou laughed again.

"I didn't mean like that. Zuko was telling me everything about her. Her name's Katara, right?"

"Yep"

"Oh ok. You know, he absolutely adores her. I just wish... He would cherish me the way he cherishes her" Dai Shou sighed with longing and sorrow. Sokka put his hand on his shoulder.

"You were his best friend, I'm sure he still likes you. You've just got to give it a little time so he can adjust to having companions in his life. He's been out at sea on his own for years" Sokka said. Dai Shou looked at Sokka.

"I meant EXACTLY... The way he cherishes Katara... You catch my drift?" Dai Shou asked. Sokka's eyes widened.

"Oh. I get it" Sokka squeaked. He turned pale. Dai Shou laughed as he playfully punched Sokka's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not all like that. Only for Zuko" Dai Shou laughed as his mind began to wander in the futility of gaining Zuko. Sokka heard a yawn come from behind him. Him and Dai Shou dashed silently to the nearest bushes as they silently watched Zuko and Katara, who had just woken up. Katara was complaining about being cold and the pair stood up and hugged each other. Sokka tried to keep the contents of his stomach within him.

"As much as I'm disgusted at looking at Zuko naked... He got a huge... Well, I can see why Katara sticks with him" Sokka shielded his eyes. Dai Shou just kept staring.

"Wow, he does too. I could tell." Dai Shou grinned. Sokka slowly turned his head towards Dai Shou with a sickened look, and slowly turned his head back to Zuko and Katara. Katara was getting dressed while Zuko was cooking fish by shooting a flame out the palm of his hand. Sokka's eye twitched in ecstasy. The one thing Sokka loves in this world. The one thing that would drive a man like him crazy. Food. He could smell that fish cooking from 100 meters away. Sokka's eyes started to water, he was convulsing frantically. He could not control himself. He sprinted out the shrub, leaving Dai Shou in the dust as he sped through the sand for that fish. Dai Shou face-palmed and sighed as he saw the crazed Sokka flailing his limbs while running toward the fish.

**(Now I COULD picture this, especially the last bit, and it was rather funny... In my head, anyway)**

* * *

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Sokka cried as he ran with his arms outstretched in front of him. Zuko heard Sokka and looked up, but it was too late.

"AAAAARGHHHHHH!" they both yelled as Sokka crashed into Zuko. Sokka toppled over Zuko and ended up sitting square on his chest. Sokka was burnt badly due to Zuko raising his hands in defence, accidently letting fire shoot out his arms and Zuko was being crushed. Sokka stood up as he realised he had been burnt and dived straight into the lake. He stood in there for a good 30 seconds silently.

"Wait... EWW! You guys FUCKED in this! Argh!" He screamed as he ran out the lake and shook all the "dirty" water off of him. Katara stomped over and slapped him fair across the face.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Why aren't you with Aang?!" Katara screeched. She gritted her teeth and seethed at Sokka.

"I could ask you the same thing, you little bitch!" Sokka yelled back in her face.

"The Avatar is right here with us" Zuko proclaimed, as he pulled Aang out of a shrub, tied up and gagged. Sokka gasped as Aang was thrown to the ground. Aang writhed and tried to speak, but his gag only created muffles. Katara stayed composed as she watched Zuko pull him up to his feet by his top.  
"Let's see you get away from me THIS time, Avatar!" Zuko laughed as he blew hot steam into Aang's face, his screams muffled by his crude gag. Katara slapped Zuko. His head spun towards her.

"You want to explain yourself for that, Katara?" he demanded. Katara fumed at him.

"You said you would stick to the plan and not harm Aang! You PROMISED me!" Katara yelled. Zuko remained silent. He dropped Aang, who fell flat on his scalded face. Zuko grabbed the sides of Katara's arms and gently squeezed.

"Katara, I told you that the only way my father will accept the Avatar is with his head on a plate. There is no other way". Katara had tears welling up in her eyes. She loved them both, in different contexts certainly, but she didn't want to have to choose her lover or her friend, the Avatar, the saviour of the world. Sokka interjected the bitter moment.

"You know there is such a thing as COMPROMISING. Have you tried meeting in the middle with the Fire Lord?" Sokka asked. Zuko looked at him with sullen eyes. The eyes of a lost, sad and broken little boy.

"I haven't spoken with my father since I was 14, since he sent me out on this suicide mission. How will he accept me now?" Zuko's eyes welled up slightly.

"I have a promise to keep to uncle Iro. Ever since I was exiled, my uncle has stood beside me. He told me that he was proud of me and that my failures will build my determination. A few hours after he died, we landed on shore and I asked him where to go from here. He led me straight to Katara. Can't you see that this is fate that we suddenly found each other again?" Zuko said to Katara, still squeezing her shoulders. Katara begged to differ.

"I thought it was because you loved me" Katara bitterly said, her tone cold and harsh. Zuko stood shocked at Katara's statement. His tears flowed freely down his face.

"Of course I do! Don't ever doubt that I do!" Zuko raised his voice. He let go of Katara and dropped to his knees, he silently sobbed as he felt the weight of the world crush his spine. Aang tried to speak, and Sokka undid his gag to allow him to speak.

"Zuko, I realise your need to fulfil duty. I have no help either, in regards to being the Avatar. Even though superficially we're very different, deep down we are very much alike. We're both troubled, disillusioned and feel like we have no direction in this life. I want to help you, Zuko, but the world needs me. Just as much as your kingdom - and Katara - needs you" Aang said . Zuko lifted his head and turned it towards Aang. His waterlogged eyes stared deep into Aang's smiling face and his mouth hung open in amazement. He refused to believe what Aang said.

"He's right, Zuko. You need to compromise and find a resolution" Dai Shou said, approaching the group. Zuko looked up.

"Dai Shou" he smiled. Dai Shou shot him a wink and a chuckle. Aang looked at Zuko.

"Are you willing to co-operate with me, Sokka and Katara?" Aang asked. Zuko turned back to Aang. The corners of his mouth turned up and his eyes narrowed. He suddenly raised his hand and shot flames out at Aang... Undoing the ropes he was tied up in. Aang and Zuko stood up, looking into each other's eyes. They both shook hands and smiled. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's stomach from behind and she rested her head on his back.

"I love you so much, Zuko" she said. Zuko turned to face Katara and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Katara" he kissed her forehead and delved into a deep embrace with her. The serenity in the air was broken by Sokka.

"Now where's that fish?" He asked loudly as he scouted off. Aang and Dai Shou laughed.

"Sokka must really love his fish" Dai Shou commented, observing Sokka sniff the ground.

"Yep, that's Sokka. He got called Pinggu back at the South Pole because of how much fish he ate" Aang smiled. Sokka squealed with delight as he found the fish. He brushed all the sand of it before taking a bite. He spat it back out onto the ground.

"Eww, its salty!" Sokka moaned as he looked down at the fish with great sadness. Zuko and Katara silently eyed each other, stifling their laughter.

"Well let's go. We're not going to help Zuko by just standing here!" Aang proclaimed. Sokka led Katara and Zuko back to their campsite. Aang fell behind a bit and looked at Dai Shou.

"Are you coming, Dai Shou?" Aang asked. Dai Shou shook his head.

"Sorry, Avatar. This is your journey together. I have no right to interfere" Dai Shou smiled down at Aang. Aang looked worried.

"Are you sure? Appa can fly all of us to the Fire Nation. The least we can do for you is take you home" Aang offered. Dai Shou laughed and patted Aang's shoulder.

"The Fire Nation hasn't been my home for years. I joined the military when I was 15 and now our company lives in tents far up North. Just be careful though, General Zhao will probably attack if he sees you. But... I suppose my mother would appreciate a visit--" Dai Shou scratched the back of his head. Aang tugged on Dai Shou's hand, trying to drag him back to his campsite.

"Say no more! We're off to the Fire Nation!" Aang announced. He gulped, he wouldn't have ever thought the escape from Zuko would end, or that he would have to enter the Fire Nation to HELP his rival. He never had anything against Zuko, he in fact thought he was the same as him. Aang coveted his fiancée, but he understood that he's happy if she is. Dai Shou felt the same way, he coveted Zuko. Aang and Dai Shou talked deeply about their unrequited love on the way to the campsite. In a short half hour, Aang and Dai Shou felt as if they had known each other for years, and they both quickly loved each other's company. Aang now felt as if he had met his intellectual equal.

**(The end is nigh!!! I'm kidding, of course its not :D )**

* * *

The five were sat on Appa's saddle, floating gracefully in the sky. Katara fell asleep on Zuko's shoulder and he himself was starting to doze off. Sokka snored away blissfully and swatted away clouds in his sleep. Aang sat on Appa's head, controlling the reins. Dai Shou woke up from a brief nap and rolled on his stomach, facing Aang.

"Hey Avatar, you do know where you're going, right?" Dai Shou asked with a yawn. Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. I've only ever set foot on one Fire Nation island, so I really have no idea where Zuko's palace would be. Dai Shou pulled himself up to a crouch. He carefully tip toed off the saddle and sat behind Aang.

"I know where to go from here... Well, on foot, I know exactly where to go. We're not that far, actually... Any plans on how we are going to help Zuko?" Dai Shou half mumbled. Aang turned his head to look at him.

"I tend to improvise when it comes to making plans. Whatever goes will go. If I have to die to help my friends, then that's ok..." Aang said with a heavy heart. Dai Shou's eyes lit up, he had an idea.

"You know, Avatar, you might not need to die..." Dai Shou said with his hand on his shoulder. Aang's eyebrow raised.

"And how do you suppose I get out of being killed?" Aang asked. Dai Shou simply smiled. He leant closer to Aang's ear and relayed all his thoughts. Aang's eyes widened with horror.

"No! Absolutely not! Zuko would kill me if I allowed that to happen" Aang yelled. Zuko began to stir and his eyes fluttered.

"Wh-what's going on? Where are we?" he asked sleepily. He carefully moved Katara off his shoulder and rested her against Sokka. He sat alongside Dai Shou, blinking to try and wake himself up.

"We're flying to the Fire Nation to get your throne back. Weren't you paying attention, Zuko?" Aang laughed. Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Of course, but I doubt that my father will willingly just HAND over the throne and my country" he spat spitefully. He sighed. Dai Shou turned his head to him.

"And that is why WE SHOULD FOLLOW MY PLAN" he nudged Aang, emphasising his words. Aang angrily sighed.

"Dai Shou, I told you, we CAN'T allow that to happen! You've become one of our friends. If anyone should have to die for Zuko's cause, it should be me" Aang sighed in sorrow. Zuko stifled a small chuckle.

"If you wanted to die for my cause, Avatar, you should have relinquished yourself when we first encountered. Then I could be at home, married to Katara and have my honour restored..." Zuko provoked Aang, noticeably getting very angry. Dai Shou poked him in the ribs, bare of armour for a change. Zuko gave a small yelp and bit his lip.

"... But now, it wouldn't seem right to kill you for honour. You are Katara's greatest friend, I couldn't kill you now, even if my heart truly desired. I thank you for keeping her safe... Aang..." Zuko's tone now sounded friendly, and not as rough as usual. Dai Shou grinned and gave thumbs up to Zuko.

"_Oh God, you've just addressed him as Aang! Someone sounds like they are beginning to LIKE their arch enemy!_" Zuko argued with his conscience.

"_Oh shut up. Just as long as I keep him close, yet distant, I will claim my throne. Father will welcome me home with open arms... And maybe he'll say he's proud of me..._" a tear slid down his face. Dai Shou whispered in his ear, asking him if he were ok. Zuko nodded and climbed back onto Appa's saddle and cuddled up to Katara.

"How far is it until we reach the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked. Dai Shou pulled out his personal scouting map he received from the army and inspected it.

**(If you think its meant to be connected with the next paragraph... It was... But it was far too long to put in a chapter, so sorry!)**

* * *

"Err... From here, I'd say it'd be several hours until we reach Fire Nation shores. The palace - as you very well know, Zuko - will take another day or two, on foot that is. We cannot risk flying, and the guards will outnumber us 200 to one. Even if Zuko and I say you three are with us, they will still attempt to kill the Avatar. Seriously, do you know how much your rump is worth over there, boy? They'll be on you faster than a platypus bear on an eel bird!" Dai Shou's voice began to crescendo with worry. He panted after his voice became strained.

"Dai Shou, calm down. It'll be ok. I think I have a plan, but first... I really need to go" Zuko's face screwed up, trying not to look at the vast ocean below.

"Go? Go where, Zuko? There's nowhere to go but down, into the slushy, liquid abyss!" Aang teased. Dai Shou chuckled. Zuko angrily growled.

"Don't play games with me, Avatar! You know damn well what I mean!" Zuko raised his voice. Katara's head slipped off his shoulder and landed in his lap - the most vulnerable of all places, of which he COULDN'T buy armour for. Zuko squeaked, octaves higher than he thought he was capable of. Dai Sou and Aang laughed heartily as they watched Zuko twitch in pain. Dai Shou instantly thought of what happened in the woodlands. Zuko carefully pulled Katara's head off his lap and crawled away from Katara to the front of the saddle.  
"For God's sake, Zuko, I don't care how small it is--" Katara mumbled in her sleep. Zuko sped over and clasped his hand over her mouth. He blushed madly as Dai Shou and Aang laughed even harder.

"Got something to hide, Zuko?" Aang said in a fit of laughter. Dai Shou nudged his shoulder.

"Oh no, he doesn't... You should have seen him at dawn this morning! He was stark naked in the river bank, still 'saluting the sun' with Katara lying next to him. Should have seen the look on poor Sokka's face!" Dai Shou's face grew hot from laughter. Aang immediately stopped laughing and focused on flying Appa. He leaned into Aang's ear.

"Sorry" he whispered. Zuko was still in desperate need to "go". He squirmed, closing his knees together tightly. He growled in anger.  
"Umm, could we PLEASE stop for a bathroom break? I seriously can't hold on much longer..." Zuko scrunched his eyes shut and bit his lip. Aang chuckled.

"Ok Zuko... You're just going to have to pee off the side of Appa" Zuko's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped.

"What?!" he screamed in disbelief. Aang set Appa down in the surface of the water. He outstretched all six of his short, fat arms out and yawned.

"Here's your chance, Zuko. Pee now or in 7 hours time" Aang looked back at Zuko, who almost fell over jumping up from his spot. He grunted as he jumped off the side of Appa's saddle and face planted onto Appa's arm. He stood up again, brushing himself off and straightening his clothing. He stood at the edge of Appa's arm and took aim. He hesitated for a few moments, he looked up at Aang and Dai Shou, who were chuckling behind their hands.

"I can't go when you're watching me like that!" Zuko yelled at the pair. The pair broke out in hysteric fits of laughter. Zuko sighed deeply in satisfaction as he finally allowed himself to go. He quietly chuckled to himself as he heard Aang and Dai Shou laughing from upon Appa. As much as he tried to deny it to himself, he was starting to get used to the idea of having friends. Two long years away from home and out at sea makes a man feel isolated. At least, that's how Zuko's experience has been so far. Up until now, he had never shared such a tight bond with anyone, except Dai Shou. He tied his pants up and climbed back up the furry bison to join his comrades.

"So, how was it?" Dai Shou chuckled. Zuko's eyes shut as he laid down with his head resting the edge of the saddle.

"Actually, it was quite enjoy-- Wait, why are you asking?" Zuko demanded. Aang laughed and turned himself around to face Zuko.

"I'm sorry... I just know what Katara's going on about now!" he pointed at Katara, still sleeping.

"It's not whether you have one or two... It's just how you use it..." Katara yawned through her mumbles. Dai Shou found it very hard to contain himself, and so did Aang. Zuko bit his lip and blushed.

"One or two WHAT?!" Dai Shou laughed. Katara rolled over on her stomach.

"I still love you, even with one--" she mumbled into the saddle as she lightly snored on the hard leather. Zuko took off his shirt and folded it to place under her head. Zuko smiled down upon Katara.

"Stop saying such things, you stupid girl" he lightly laughed as he stroked her hair.

"_My queen, you look so innocent and beautiful when you sleep. I could sit here and watch you like this for hours. I wish we were alone, so I could at least hold you in my arms. My angel, my love, my everything..._" Zuko became lost in his thoughts and became dead silent. Aang and Dai Shou looked at each other, shrugged, and turned their heads back to Zuko.

**(Meaningless, but cute scene. I just had to add it in, for a bit of humour, seeing as it gets deadly serious... Deadly soon)**

* * *

After countless hours of soaring over the desolate seas, they had their destination in sight. It was twilight and they were still about an hour from reaching the shore. Sokka finally woke up, after all the yelling and laughing from hours ago. He rubbed his eyes and squinted to adjust to the awkward position of the sun bitterly blinding him. He woke to see everyone stare at the shores of the Fire Nation. Sokka was not the best when it came to moods, but he could feel everyone's concerns growing as they closed into the large continent. Aang was concerned because they still didn't have a structured plan for attacking the palace. Dai Shou and Katara were equally concerned for Zuko, who was visibly the most concerned. He was concerned for his future with Katara, the future of his kingdom and his own future. If by any chance the uprise failed, Zuko and the rest would be sentenced to death for heresy. Katara knelt behind Zuko and put her arms around his shoulders. He remained neutral by the gesture, too lost in his plethora of worries and regrets. A few minutes after he realised Katara had her arms around him, he raised his hand to clasp hers and turned his head and kissed the back of her hand. His gaze slowly returned to the sunset, coincidently setting behind the palace; the palace he once called home. A single tear slid down his hardened face. His nostrils flared and his brow narrowed as the pain of his tear ducts began to create tears. Katara kissed his cheek and rubbed the side of his shoulder with her free hand.

"Katara... I'm scared..." he whispered, gulping in attempt to distract his tears. Katara pulled her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Everything will be ok. We can do this. We will get your throne back, I promise. I put my life on--" she whispered. Zuko spun his head around and screwed his face in anger and bared his teeth.

"Don't you EVER say that, Katara! Don't ever say you'd put your life on something like this!" Zuko snarled. Katara flinched and cowered. Zuko's face quickly changed to one of remorse. He wrapped his arms around Katara and wept onto her shoulder.

"I'm-- I'm sorry, my love..." he quietly sobbed. Katara put her arms around him and stroked his back.

"Its ok, Zuko. I'm scared too, but everything will be ok" she whispered into his ear.

"So... Umm, do we have a plan on how we're going to fight the Fire Lord yet?" Sokka asked. The group turned their heads to him, slowly, with faces of morose painted amongst the four.

"Sokka, there is NO way we can defeat my father. He is much more powerful then the five of us combined, even with the Avatar by our side. Like you said this morning, we must compromise... But how? How can you compromise with a being so evil and hell-bent on capturing the Avatar that he would cast his own heir out for years?" Zuko sighed. He ran his hand over his smooth head. Katara faced her brother with eyes of sorrow.

"He's right, Sokka. We have no hope..." her head hung and rested her brow on Zuko's shoulder. Aang leapt from Appa's head and landed in the middle of the saddle.

"Now there is NO way we can have that kind of attitude! We can - and WILL - defeat Ozai, and right now, we are going to think of a plan! And we aren't moving another metre before we do!" Aang cried. The group became confused and began to murmur amongst each other. Aang's brow narrowed as he walked back to Appa's head. Suddenly, Appa plummeted towards the sea. The sudden drop from the sky caused the four on the saddle to grab on. Almost a split second before Appa hit the water, Aang pulled him up and slowly landed Appa into the water. He stood up and walked back to the group, scared and shaken from almost falling to their death. Aang smiled at his pals.

"Now, about this plan" he chuckled. He sat beside Katara and Zuko and looked at everyone.

"Well... Any ideas?" Aang asked. Everyone looked at each other with doubt. Dai Shou folded his arms.

"Looks like my plan will go into effect" he smiled. Aang groaned.

"For God's sake, NO!" he growled. Zuko looked at Dai Shou and Aang.

"What are you talking about? What's he talking about, Avatar?" he asked. Aang sighed and looked back at Zuko.

"Dai Shou wants us to pretend HE is the Avatar... He proposes that he gets killed by the Fire Lord so that I don't die... But that WILL NOT HAPPEN because I refuse to let him die" Aang glared at Dai Shou.

"Aang, you are too precious to the world to have you lost to the Fire Lord. I would rather shed by blood than to have the whole world lose its final hope in bringing peace to this century-old war. I'm sure your friends would agree" Dai Shou said, looking back at Aang. Zuko's temper flared again, literally this time. His knuckles were glowing red, like burning iron.

"Dai Shou, its been ten years since I've seen you. I am NOT letting my father take you away from me again!" Zuko yelled. Dai Shou, for the first time in memory, raised his voice to Zuko.

"There is no other way, Zuko! I have been your best friend for a decade, you know I know no limits when it comes to protecting you!" Dai Shou said, sternly forcing his words through his gritted teeth. Zuko flinched at his harsh tone, it surprised him that Dai Shou could be angered. Dai Shou's face relaxed and began to calm himself.

As the group began to argue amongst themselves, Sokka tuned out and began to have his own private thoughts on the approach. His face lit up, he had an idea. A brilliant idea.

**(Sokka + brilliant idea = ???)**

* * *

"Guys! Guys! I know what to do!" Sokka cried. The group fell silent as they looked upon Sokka with hopeful and desperate eyes. Sokka remained silent as he looked at the group. Aang was the first to probe the silence.

"Well... What do you suppose we do?" Aang asked, holding his head up with his hand. Sokka kneeled down before Aang and whispered into his ear. As Sokka unveiled his plan to Aang, his eyes brightened and a smile crept upon his face. As Sokka pulled away, Aang grinned at him.

"That... Is perfect!" Aang cried. The group pulled in closer together as Aang retold Sokka's ingenious plan.

Katara looked up at the blackened sky.

"It's getting late, should we quickly try to fly or should we sleep on Appa?" she asked Aang. Aang surveyed the sky. He felt the cold sea breeze blow across him.

"I think we should at least try and find shelter on shore. You can sleep if you want while I lead Appa to the shore" Aang suggested. Katara yawned, nodded and began to doze off in Zuko's arms.

"Appa, yip yip!" he called to Appa, running back to perch on his head while he ascended into the sky. He drifted across the night sky in half-slumber. Aang kicked his heels, frustrated.

"Come on, Appa! We need to get to the Fire Nation soon" Aang pleaded his bison. Appa groaned as he tried to quicken his pace.

"Its ok, Aang. Appa's probably tired from all the flying he did today. We should probably let him rest" Katara called to Aang. Aang stroked a small patch on Appa's head.

"I'm sorry, boy" Aang said. He stood up and walked onto the saddle and unrolled his sleeping bag. He looked at Zuko and Katara, cuddling up in her sleeping bag. Sokka had his sleeping bag to himself, but he noticed Dai Shou had nothing to sleep in.

"Dai Shou, do you need a sleeping bag?" Aang asked, holding the ends of his bag. Dai Shou shook his head.

"But what about you? You'll need something to sleep in" Dai Shou objected.

"No, that's fine. Appa's fur is long, and really warm. You'll need my sleeping bag" Aang said. He stepped away from the bag as Dai Shou walked on his knees to it.

"Aang, you're too generous" Dai Shou smiled. Aang smiled back.

"Goodnight, everyone" Aang called out to his friends. He received nothing but snores. He smiled as he climbed onto Appa's head. He gently wrapped himself in Appa's soft fur.

"You don't mind if I sleep on your head, do you, boy?" Aang yawned. Appa grunted. Aang slipped into a deep slumber quickly, forgetting his worries.

**(It IS a little short, but I didn't know where to segment it from the previous paragraph. It was a little too long for one chapter. Only thinkin' of YOU guys ^_^ )**

* * *

Aang and the others woke to the burning sun seemingly blistering their bodies. Each of the five woke up one by one, yawning, one by one and rubbing their eyes, one by one. Appa was still asleep, floating on the surface of the water only a few metres off shore. Zuko realised they were in Fire Nation territory. His eyes widened with horror. He's in the Fire Nation and he hasn't been arrested. The lack of security made Zuko feel ironically safe.

"_Security is becoming slacker than I imagined. Maybe my father's personal security will be lacking too. Maybe this won't be so hard_" Zuko half smiled to himself. Aang scratched Appa's head.

"Good boy, Appa! Well done! You stay here and have a rest" Aang laughed as he fed Appa a spare moon peach he stashed in his shirt. Zuko and Dai Shou climbed off Appa before helping Katara and Sokka off. Their shoes were drenched and rubbed against their feet, making it difficult - and painful - to walk.

"Aang, should we stop and--" Sokka asked. Zuko turned around and faced Sokka

"No! We must press on. If you're uncomfortable, take your shoes off" he said. Zuko was fuelled. He was ready to reclaim his country, and crush anyone who stood in his way.

"_Uncle, if only you could see me now. Soon, I'll be the new Fire Lord and I will govern this country back to health. All I ask is that you watch over us on our dangerous trek_" Zuko pleaded. Katara caught up to Zuko and grabbed his hand. She looked up at Zuko, clearly troubled by returning home.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. Zuko turned his head to Katara and smiled at her.

"Of course. I'm home, I guess..." he nervously chuckled as he turned back to face the road. Katara's lips pressed into a thin line, trembling with an urge to speak out. Sokka and Dai Shou started talking about his plans in detail.

"... And then you and I flank him from the left and the right, then hey presto! We have an evil, cantankerous Fire Lord" Sokka explained. Dai Shou nodded in agreement.

"Seems like you've really thought this through, Sokka" Dai Shou smiled. Sokka threw his head back and laughed.

"Yes, I am a genius" Sokka smirked as he inspected his nails from a distance.

The five-some approached a gate which lead into the outskirts of his hometown. Zuko crossed his arms and raised his fist to his mouth, he was trying to remember how to open the gate. His eyes scrunched up as he frantically searched his thoughts. He began to pace in a circle, watching his feet, as he tried to recall the move required to open the gate.

"Oh, I remember now" he lied. He frantically shot out fireballs at the gate, with a confident look on his face. As Zuko became steadily more frustrated, Dai Shou snickered to himself as he walked up and stood next to the gate.

"Hey Zuko!" he called. Zuko stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Dai Shou and saw the gate had come open. He stood in bewilderment.

"Its called 'using your hands', you should try it sometime" he laughed as the others walked through.

"Hey, I haven't been back home for two years" Zuko protested as he slunk past Dai Shou.

"And I haven't locked this thing for five. Let's go" Dai Shou chuckled as he patted Zuko on the back. He seethed at his humiliation. He let it pass.

"_Its all part of having weird fri-- People hanging around you_" Zuko said to himself. He was still really not ready to admit he had friends. Katara looked around the dense jungle around them.

"Are you sure we're in the Fire Nation? Its lovely, but it looks more like an Earth Kingdom jungle to me" Katara asked Zuko.

'That's because this WAS Earth Kingdom territory until about 600 years ago, when the Avatar was a Firebender, and sought out for his own nation. Apparently, he was really evil and tried to wipe out the Airbenders for more territory" Zuko commented. The group fell quiet as they saw Zuko and Dai Shou's home town. The pair smiled as their memories flooded back to them. Katara, Sokka and Aang watched the huge town in awe.

"The second I set foot on this footpath, I'm sure to be arrested" Zuko pointed at the path near his feet. He slowly put his foot on it, and coincidently, three soldiers came running towards them.

"Aang! Hide!" Katara yelled. Aang jumped into the nearest shrub while the others held the soldiers off. Katara drew some water from her water bag and froze one soldier. Sokka knocked out another by hitting him between the eyes with his boomerang. Dai Shou killed a soldier by planting the palm of his hand on his face and letting his hand force out huge flames. Zuko dragged their bodies into the shrub and pulled Aang out of another.

"Time to go, Avatar" he smiled. The five continued on down the path towards the colossal palace that stood far to the East.

**(Pwned by his friend. Lol haxx0r :P )**

* * *

"What? The Avatar is approaching?" Fire Lord Ozai bellowed. Zhao - recently promoted to Commander - knelt before him.

"That is true, my Lord. Shall we intercept him and his friends?" Commander Zhao asked.  
"Friends? Like who?"

"Intelligence tells us that he is travelling in a pack, consisting of Captain Dai Shou, Katara, her brother Sokka and Zuko"

The Fire Lord laughed and stood up from the throne.

"The Avatar, a banished prince with his dainty broad, a fallen captain and an idiot. Seems to be a good day for the Fire Nation. Let them pass through"

"Sire?"

"Don't you see, Zhao? Its perfect. I will kill them all and then absolutely NOTHING will stand in the way of our victory in the war. Honestly, I don't know why I promoted you if you can't see the possibilities. No, this needs to be perfect. I will rid the Avatar of all pride, hope and will to live until he is begging for death. That... Is how you truly kill a man, Zhao" the Fire Lord paced in front of his throne, keeping his soulless eyes fixated on Commander Zhao. He grinned as he began to picture himself coming out of this war victorious, crushing the other Nations into the dust and making fire the superior element.

"Shall I come back and inform you when they are apprehended, my Lord?"

"No"

"Why, my Lord?" Zhao had a stunned expression written over his aged face.

"Because, Zhao, they will bring themselves to me!"

"Then what are your orders for me, my Lord?"

"Keep all the security loose until they find their way here... Wouldn't want them running off and being discouraged because they got arrested"

"I'll leave you now, Sire" Zhao bowed and left the throne room. The Fire Lord sat upon his throne, which had an additional empty seat. He looked at the empty seat with feelings of nostalgia.

"Oh, Xiaoyu, if only you could see this... This great day for the Fire Nation... The day our son returns home..." Ozai smiled at the unoccupied throne. A woman, half covered in jet-black soot, suddenly walked in to the immaculate throne room. She bowed towards the Fire Lord and he responded the same.

"Permission to speak, my Lord?" the woman asked. The Fire Lord yawned.

"What is it, blacksmith Mayu?" the Fire Lord rubbed his ageing temples with his fingers. Mayu approached the flaming throne which the Fire Lord sat upon.

"I just came to tell you your new battle armour is ready. Would you like me to bring it to you or would you like to come by to inspect it?" she asked, fumbling with the hammer she had just found in her pocket. The Fire Lord debated it within his head.

"_Ahh why not? The one you have now is battered from battle. I won't stand a chance if I am attacked wearing this_"

The Fire Lord looked up at the humble young woman and grinned.

"Bring it to my chambers. I'm going to need it within the hour" he commanded.

"B-But your Highness, the armoury is on the other side of town, next to the Navy ports. It'll take me an hour just to walk back, let alone coming back here carrying a tonne of armour. Its just not feas--" Mayu explained. The fire surrounding the throne lashed out at Mayu. She flinched just before the flames hit her. The Fire Lord stood up and walked towards Mayu, cowering on the floor. He picked her up by the fringe, causing her to scream in pain. She writhed in pain underneath him, kicking the air as she levitated underneath the grasp of the Fire Lord.

"You will make it feasible. Don't forget, I am a very powerful man. You saw exactly what happened to that Zuko coward for dishonouring me at En Do Kai. As quickly as I can singe your beautiful head of hair right now, I can take away everything; those you love, your career and certainly your life. Do not. Underestimate. My power!" the Fire Lord growled in her face. His hand, full of long, thick black hair, set ablaze. Mayu screeched in pain as the fire slid down her long fringe to the rest of her hair. The Fire Lord left her as the flames engulfed her entire head. Her screeching stopped, her writhing stopped and her suffering stopped. The Fire Lord passed one of guards standing at the doorway. He briefly acknowledged him, before turning his attention to him.

"Guard?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Go to the armoury and collect my armour. It will obviously be the best-looking and strongest looking one there, seeing as I paid her weight in gold for it" he commanded. The guard began to walk, until the Fire Lord asked him to stop again.

"Oh, and collect any gold, silver or copper pieces there that you may find. The bitch owed me about three months of rent" he added. The guard bowed silently and rushed out of the room, almost stepping over the dehumanised corpse lying on the floor. Mayu, now faceless and soaked in boiled blood, was dragged out of the room by her feet by another guard, barely keeping down his stomach acids as he looked down on the virtually unrecognisable blacksmith. Ozai made his way to his bed chamber. He sat in front of a small table with scented candles delicately lit, several lotuses scattered across the table with a picture in a wooden frame. The picture was one of him and Zuko which he had drawn many years ago, when Zuko was only a boy. He smiled as he remembered the way Zuko used to be; young, happy and full of life. Ozai discarded his robe and flung it onto his massive bed, along with his shirt. He sat cross legged on a pillow in front of the small table and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply as he allowed the scented aromas from the candles to distil his troubled mind. He had short, quick flashbacks of him and Zuko playing ball in the courtyard, the day he started his Firebender training and the simpler, happier times of Zuko's childhood. The sweet images made Ozai feel an emotion that he could never allow to filter through his hard image, an emotion he had to control even around his own son, an emotion that devoured him in the short hours he was alone: Love. He often felt very nostalgic, and lamented the banishment of his son, but there was nothing he could do which wouldn't demolish his hard-attained status and reputation. A tear slid down his hardened face. He begun his meditation to try and banish the seeping thoughts.

**(Perhaps Ozai isn't the bastard Zuko claims he is, even though he just horrifically killed a young woman... Maybe we'll see more of this sweet Ozai? Or maybe we won't...)**

* * *

Meanwhile, the group headed into the market place. They searched around for a random stall which they could get a decent amount of supplies. Zuko spotted a food cart in a corner, close to an alleyway. An alleyway Zuko and Dai Shou remember famously.

"Zuko, remember that alleyway over there? Doesn't that lead straight to the side entrance of the palace?" Dai Shou asked, pointing to the dark, ominous alleyway. Zuko smiled.

"Of course I do... I think I remember the little old lady who used to run it, too. She used to give us apples whenever we snuck around there" he chuckled. He looked over and saw not a little old lady, but a middle aged woman. The group walked over to the cart. Zuko turned to the rest of the group.

"We're going to need weapons and disguises. Katara, Dai Shou, you will be in charge of finding disguises. Sokka and the Avatar will be in charge of weaponry. I'll get food. Everyone clear?" Zuko asked. The other four nodded in agreement and split their separate ways. Zuko turned back to the middle aged woman, sweeping behind her stall with her head down. Zuko cleared his throat and the woman's eyes shot up.

"Yes?" The woman snapped. Zuko flinched.

"Did I really treat people like that? Wow, I must of been a real bastard. I'm so sorry. Is your mother here? The old lady who was in charge here about five to ten years ago?" Zuko rubbed the back of his head. The woman shook her head.

"Nop. My mother died two years ago. What's it to you, anyway?" the woman rested her arm sideways on the side of the cart. Zuko's face hung low.

"Oh, how unfortunate... She was a very nice lady" he said solemnly. The woman looked shocked.

"... You... You look a little like the Fire Lord... You don't happen to be Prince Zuko, do you?" the woman asked.

"Unfortunately, I am the Fire Lord's son" he sighed. The woman's eyes dilated something fierce. She bit the knuckle on her forefinger. She looked down at the cabbages she stood in front of.

"Ohhhh shit..." she murmured. Zuko looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, leaning over the cart. The woman pointed her thumb to the alleyway, gesturing him to follow her. Zuko walked behind the woman into the alley until she stopped. She sighed heavily before turning to him. Her tears were beginning to well up in her yellow eyes.

"Zuko... You don't know who I am, do you?" she choked. She fanned her face with her hand to prevent the tears from flowing. Puzzled, Zuko studied the woman's face and tried to place a name to this vaguely familiar face.

"_Was she my tutor from my younger years? Oh no, she couldn't be. Was she the old caretaker? No, that can't be her. Was she my nanny? Wait a second... I never had one! Who is this woman?!_" Zuko's scrambled thoughts tried to process the possibilities. He studied her yellow eyes, he studied her thin lips and finally he studied her short, thick black hair, worn in a high ponytail, similar to his own. Zuko gasped.

"_N-no! She couldn't possibly be... Its impossible... There's no way she's my..._" Zuko's thoughts screamed at him. He blankly stared in shock at this woman.

"M-Mother...?" Zuko asked. The woman remained silent, replying only with a smile.

"I don't understand. Why are you in the marketplace selling fruit when you are supposed to be in the throne room with my father?' he asked, dumfounded in this discovery of his long-lost mother. Zuko's mother rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh please, there is no way I could ever be in the same room with him again! As soon as I gave birth to you, he banished me because I wasn't his wife... I was his mistress, back in the days when I was young and beautiful anyway" she laughed as she placed her hands on her hips. All of the confusion went straight over Zuko's head.

"But my mother died a long time ago... Are you saying my father had an affair with you under Fire Lady Xiaoyu?!" Zuko asked. His mother nodded.

"I was a Firebending tutor and your father took a liking to me... I guess to him, Firebending wasn't all I was good at" she chuckled. Zuko gagged at the thought. She playfully hit the side of his arm with the end of her broom.

"Oh Zuko, you've surely been there and done that! You're 16, 17, whatever, you should be less immature" she laughed. Zuko chuckled awkwardly as his cheeks begun to flush a deep shade of red.

"So, who is she? I heard from a few sources that you were engaged. I also heard she was a Waterbender from the South" she asked, leaning her broom against the wall of the narrow alley. Zuko turned his back to the wall and leaned against it. He turned his head to his mother.

"Her name is Katara. We were betrothed four years ago. Before last week, I hadn't seen her in two years because I was exiled from here and wasn't allowed to see her" Zuko's tone dropped. His mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I had always dreamed I'd see you on your wedding day, but the prospects of ever seeing you again weren't looking too good. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there to raise you, my son. You've grown into a fine young man, Zuko" she said as she blinked to try and hide the tears. Zuko pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around her.

She put her hand on his scarred cheek and tutted.

"I'm going to kill that bastard for doing this to your beautiful face" she muttered. Aang and Sokka were calling Zuko from afar. He looked behind him to see them standing near the food cart.

"Mother, I'll make sure that when I get my throne back, you'll never have to live off morsels of food, or have little money. I'll look after you the way you deserve. I love you" he said, holding his mother tightly. She sobbed and pressed her head against his cold, hard armour. She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry... Its just... Never in my wildest dreams, did I think you'd ever find me or tell me you loved me. I love you too, dear. Gather your friends and come with me. I'll host you for the night. You'll need to build your strength, Zuko. The Fire Lord is incredibly strong, but deep down, I know you are much stronger than that beast!" she said. The words almost reduced Zuko to tears.

"Now go, I'll meet you back at the stall" she said, patting his shoulder. Zuko bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon" he called as he walked towards the cart. His mother waved him goodbye before travelling down deeper into the dark alley back to her stall.

**(Naughty, naughty Ozai! Cheating on his wife! But you'll find out why towards the end... He had his reasons, I assure you)**

* * *

"Who was that woman you were talking to? Hope Katara didn't see you, she might get jealous" Aang teased, holding a large backpack, most likely filled with some sort of weaponry. Zuko's eyes narrowed and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt, dangling him inches off the ground.

"That. Was. My. Mother!" Zuko growled through gritted teeth. He put Aang down on the ground.

"I'm just a little emotional at the moment. I'm going to find Katara and Dai Shou, stay here" he said, quickly disappearing into a sea of people, all wearing red and black clothing. Aang and Sokka looked at the food in the food cart with lust in their eyes. Aang hadn't eaten in days, and Sokka was always hungry. They looked around for Zuko's mother to return so they could buy some food. Zuko managed to catch up to Katara and Dai Shou. He caught his breath before looking up at them.

"Katara, you'll never guess who I just ran into!" Zuko cried. Katara and Dai Shou smiled.

"Was it that old lady?" she asked.

"No, but her daughter. That middle aged woman running the stall... Is my mother!" Zuko exclaimed. Katara and Dai Shou's jaws dropped and their eyes shot wide open, Zuko grinned at the pair while continuing his sentence.

"The old lady must have been my grandmother. Maybe that was why she gave us free apples all the time" he said, looking at Dai Shou.

"That, or she was probably scared you or your father would stew her up if she didn't" Dai Shou laughed. Zuko laughed in a flat tone.

"Hilarious. Absolutely classic" he said, with sarcasm emphasising each syllable. Dai Shou slightly flinched.

"Should we head back to our meeting spot? We'll need to set up camp soon" Katara asked Zuko.

"My mother said if we meet her back at the stall, she'll let us stay the night and she'll give us supplies" he smiled. Katara's heart felt warm, seeing Zuko so happy. She smiled as Zuko took her into his arms. The three walked off to find the food cart, dodging lots of Firebenders and guards on the way. They slipped through the large crowd of people, holding each other's wrists to stop them from separating. They saw Aang, Sokka and Zuko's mother standing beside the food cart. Sokka waved to them as he approached Katara, holding a basket full of cloaks.

"You know, Zuko, I'm not too sure why we had to buy disguises. The Fire Lord will recognise us anyway" Katara protested. Zuko scoffed and turned his head to Katara.

"Why are you complaining? You're using my money!" he asked.

"I suppose... I'm going to have to be kept on a leash, I am a freak with money!" she laughed, shrugging her shoulders

"I'd love to keep you on a leash!" Zuko chuckled as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Katara smiled as she turned to give Zuko a proper hug. Zuko's mother smiled.

"So this is your fiancée?" Zuko's mother grinned. She walked towards Katara and extended her arm.

"I'm Chiiyu, Zuko's mother" her hand clasped Katara's and shook gently.

"My name's Katara. Its an honour to meet you, Chiiyu" she politely smiled back.

"_So this is where he gets his good looks from!_" Katara thought. They let go of each other's hands and gave each other a quick hug. Zuko raised an eyebrow in confusion. Chiiyu glanced at Zuko's puzzled expression.

"Its a girl thing, you'd never understand" she laughed. Zuko's lips pressed into a thin line and nodded, the whole notion going completely over his head. Chiiyu turned to the rest of the group and pointed into the alley.

"My house is this way. Follow me" she said walking into the dark alley.

**(Where, oh, where could they be headed?)**

* * *

Chiiyu called out behind her to the rest of the group.

"It's a little narrow, so I hope you're not claustrophobic!" the group began to follow one by one down into the dark, damp alley. Rats scattered across their feet as the stepped through small puddles and twigs. Sokka groaned as he felt a rat bite a chunk out of his small toe. Katara abhorred rats as much as she did tight spaces. She found it difficult to breathe having everyone cramped up in such a small corridor. She turned to see Zuko behind her, also finding it hard to cope in the hellish alley.

"_I really hate the Fire Nation!_" she mouthed to Zuko.

"_We'll be out of here soon_" he mouthed back, kissing the back of her head. Cracks of sunlight began to glint out of the end of the alley. The sudden exposure of light made Katara squint and shield her eyes. They walked out the alley into a beautiful courtyard. The groups eyes lit up, all except Chiiyu's. The beautiful brick paved paths cut through the ever-calming green grass, swaying in the wind. Huge trees stood strong and bare, for the red, white and pink sakuras had fallen to the ground during the autumn solstice. Zuko briefly squatted down to observe the sakuras, and so did Katara, only a few feet away from him.

"_Sakuras... How do such beautiful things could fall from such grace, that of the arms of the great trees...?_" he thought as he picked up a red sakura for a closer inspection. Shortly after, Katara walked over with a white sakura tucked behind her ear and squatted next to Zuko. She planted a soft kiss above his scarred eye. He smiled as he felt the peace fill the air, with his fiancee beside him. Katara took hold of his hand and looked into his eyes. Zuko's eyes met hers, but he didn't feel quite right, like he wasn't really there. Katara's warm expression turned to one of worry.

"Zuko, are you ok?" Katara's eyes had become something similar to a frozen abyss. Zuko half smiled. and turned his head back to the sakura he twiddled between his long, slender fingers.

"Nothing... I just wish... The rest of the world could feel like I do now" he smiled with his eyes still fixated on the small flower. Katara's expression remained the same.

"I don't understand..." Katara tried to sort her scrambled thoughts. Zuko looked back at Katara and softly placed his hand on her cheek. Her hands went up to his and held it firmly on her face, softly kissing the thumb which stilled her rushed lips.

"I feel like... I'm finally at peace, like I've died and went to Nirvana. I honestly feel... Quite elated. Its like I'm so happy, I could burst into tears at this moment. You know why, Katara?" Zuko said softly, staring into Katara's eyes. She looked back, her eyes were so beautiful to look at, but cold and harsh to delve into. She stayed in silence.

"One, I have the love of my life back in my arms. Two, I'm reclaiming my throne. Three, I have the Avatar; alive and well and four... I will finally reclaim my honour. I am at peace, Katara. I always felt a cold, eerie darkness wallowing in my heart but now... It's completely gone. I feel nothing but utter joy! Its all thanks to you, my queen. I love you so much!" he cried as he pulled Katara into a close embrace. Her cold trance had been broken. She wrapped her arms around her love and kissed his cheek again.

"Now we better catch up with the others..." Katara pointed out. They instantly sped off, holding each other's hands.

**(Nawww, Zuko really DOES have hope! Hooray for Zuko!)**

* * *

Back at the royal palace, Ozai was still in a meditative trance. His thoughts conjured up many beautiful images of him and his son, until his mind forced him into a dark corner where he had been running from ever since _it_ happened.

_"Please father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn" Zuko pleaded, daring not to look into his vengeful father's eyes._

_"Fight, Zuko!" the Fire Lord yelled through his gritted teeth._

_"No, father! I will not fight you!" Zuko screamed at his father. _

_"You will learn respect, and pain will be your teacher" the Fire Lord bellowed at his pathetic son. His heart was burdened by the sight of his son crying hysterically for mercy. Being the Fire Lord, he could not allow himself to not 'punish' Zuko, to just let him run. They were stood in front of all the citizens of their Fire Nation isle, including esteemed military servicemen. The Fire Lord walked over, grunting with fury. He pulled Zuko's thick brown hair and slammed him to the crowd, while an crowd replied with an unanimous 'Oooh!'. Zuko grunted in pain as his head hit the ground at break-neck speeds. He rolled on his bare stomach and tried to hold his head up while the blood oozed from his small mouth._

_"I'm sorry... Father..." Zuko whimpered softly. Luckily for the two of them, the blood lusting crowd didn't hear his small plea. The Fire Lord stomped over and swiftly kicked the boy in the face, which surprisingly didn't break his jaw or neck._

_The Fire Lord was kneeling over the young Zuko, holding his fist as far back as he could. The crowd roared rhythmically 'Rip him up!' as the stillness of the two began to add to the tension Outside, he was determined, angry and was almost ready to kill his insufferable child. Inside, his heart was breaking. He couldn't go through with splitting his head open, like any other person who spoke against the Fire Lord. This was his own flesh, blood and fire. He simply could not kill him. He decided branding him was the only way. The Fire Lord roared as his fist became a huge flaming rock and ironed a huge scar on the child's face. Zuko screamed and writhed in agony as the Fire Lord stared evilly into Zuko uncovered eye. The Fire Lord made his fist hotter and hotter as he pressed deeper and deeper into Zuko's eye socket. The boy gagged as the pain shot straight to the core of Zuko's body. As the Fire Lord pulled his hand away, he saw the live tissue become crisp and hard around Zuko's eye. Zuko groaned from the immense pain, and even began to vomit from shock. His stomach kept lurching as his father looked up at the crowds, now roaring with insanity at the Fire Lord's victory. Strange how a boy of only 14 could lose so easily to a man of 48 in hand-to-hand combat. Zuko turned his head and was obviously suffering from mild concussion. Even with all the blurry people in his way, Zuko saw Iro was in the crowd with his head in his hands. He stood up and ran from the stadium as Zuko's foggy eyes were impaired by darkness._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ozai bellowed as his hands and mouth belched out huge gulfs of flame. He had pulled himself out of his dark psyche and frantically looked around the room and saw he was still sitting at his meditation table. He breathlessly panted, as if he had awoken from a terrible nightmare. He looked at the picture he drew of his young Zuko, aged four. He picked it up and held it carefully with both of his hands. They trembled, but if he were to put any more pressure on his fingers, he would destroy the wooden frame and more importantly, the picture. He ground his teeth to stop his emotions from completely overwhelming him.

"10 years after I drew this picture... Of my beautiful little boy... I almost killed him, for the sake of my reputation... If only you could come home, my precious son. Its been far too long, I'm already dying from the post-traumatic stress. Who will rule after I die? I just want you home... Oh Xiaoyu, where did I go wrong?" he wailed to himself out loud. He buried his head in his hands, burning himself from the raw emotion being exerted from his coarse and callous skin. His hard face was stained with salty tears of sorrow. A guard burst through his bed chamber door, panting. The Fire Lord was quick to compose himself, his facade was far too important to let go of now. He kept his back turned away from the guard.

"My Lord! We have updated news on Zuko" the guard announced. The Fire Lord's hung head shot up and spun to face the stocky guard.

"What of it?" The Fire Lord demanded. His anxiety heightened, his heart beat increased and his pulse quickened, hurting his arteries.

"Intelligence tells us that Zuko and his comrades are staying with a fruit beggar by the name of Chiiyu" the guard said. The Fire Lord chuckled to himself upon hearing Chiiyu's name. He suddenly reminisced the good times he had with her. The _very_ good times. He exhaled heavily as he paused his thoughts to answer the guard.

"I wonder if he's found out about her yet..." The Fire Lord murmured to himself as he cupped his hand over his chin.

"What do you propose we do, my Lord?" The guard asked, breaking the short silence. The Fire Lord remained silent. His eyes fixated on the guard. His lips pressed into a thin line.

"They will bring themselves to me. There is no doubt that pathetic Zuko will try to overthrow me in order to claim the throne. I suspect they'll be here tomorrow, if they do plan on staying with Chii-- err, the beggar. Zuko and his companions are not a threat to us, so we must conserve our men to help win this war" The Fire Lord said. The guard bowed and shut the door quietly. Ozai turned his head back to the portrait of Zuko, sat on a swing grinning wildly as Xiaoyu, the Fire Lady was stood behind, pushing him. His heart was indeed hard, but turned to paste when his frantic mind calmed and remembered the raw, yet pure, emotion his little boy exerted.

"_Nostalgia is a chronic disease. It destroys us little by little, until we slowly descend into madness_" Ozai thought. His eyes shut as he tried to unearth the happy memories in his mind's eye.

**(Oooh, so compelling! So brilliant! So... Long!)**

* * *

"We're here! Love the glorious exterior designing, huh?" Chiiyu said with bitter sarcasm. The group of six stood outside a ghetto, filled with people wearing rags. They walked through the destitute street with fear. Several shouted out things to the group.

"Go home, Avatar!"

"The fair prince of the Fire Nation has stooped to OUR level? All hope is gone!"

"After the plague we suffered, the last thing we need are more vermin!"

"Oh no, not more Fire Nation soldiers... I paid the tax this morning!"

The groups eyes scattered frantically, looking for some shelter from the lingual beat-down. Chiiyu kept her eyes focused on a derelict building. Zuko put his hand on Chiiyu's shoulder, making her turn her head.

"Where are we headed, mother?" he asked. Many shocked heads swung around, fixating their gaze on Zuko in disbelief. One woman in the distance fainted. Chiiyu inhaled deeply.

"We're going to the old Roku citadel. After you were born, I was exiled into this ghetto and the only available place in this pigeon rat's nest of a town was the old citadel" Chiiyu said faintly. Aang's eyes brightened.

"Hey, there's an old citadel dedicated to me? Sweet!" Aang chirped. Sokka became genuinely confused and turned to face Aang.

"But... You're Aang. Not Roku... Are you?" Sokka's head spun frantically, lost in his scrambled thoughts. Dai Shou rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his head. Sokka snapped back into reality.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, Sokka"

Finally, the group were standing at the steps of a once glorious citadel. Katara clasped Zuko's hand and pointed towards the broken down citadel.

"Oh Zuko! Its so beautiful! Can you imagine how beautiful this would have been back in Roku's days?" Katara gasped. Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's core and kissed her on the cheek.

"Its... Rustic. I'll say that..." Zuko nervously chuckled, trying to dodge words which would incite Katara's anger. Chiiyu smiled at the pair.

"My grandmother used to live not too far from here, when this place was the centre of the Fire Nation. She and I used to walk past all the time. She even saw Avatar Roku practising his Firebending in there once. True master, I tell you. I could sense his spirit when the Avatar approached me. How you managed to catch him, I'll never know" Chiiyu laughed. Zuko frowned and lent closer to his mother's ear.

"I didn't CATCH HIM" he whispered. It pained him to say it, but he knew he had failed for siding with the Avatar. He was too proud to admit he had appeased to the Avatar. Chiiyu nodded in agreement, letting what Zuko say slip past her. Chiiyu walked in front of the others and stood in front of the huge, heavy steel door. She pushed the heavy doors, putting all of her strength into it. Her feet were sliding from underneath her. Zuko, Dai Shou and Sokka ran towards the door and helped push. They strained and strained, grunting and sweating as they put all their strength into opening the door. Chiiyu let her hands drop and her eyes widened in realisation. She stood up straight and bit her forefinger knuckle.

"It may help... If the door was unlocked" Chiiyu said, muffled by her small, bony knuckle. The three men stood dumbfounded. All three Stood with their brow sinking down to their eyes.

"Well done, mum" Sokka said, sarcastically. Katara and Chiiyu stood next to each other, laughing at the their faces. Chiiyu put her arm around Katara's shoulder and turned her head.

"Our boys, huh?" they laughed. She pulled a rusted key from her shabby coat pocket and chucked it at Zuko. He fumbled with the key as he caught it with his fingertips. He thrusted it into the keyhole and flicked his wrist. A small click was heard and the doors swung open. The group stood together with their mouths agape as they looked into the old citadel, they walked in and began to set up camp and discuss their plan of attack.

**(I wonder... We still haven't found out what the plan is yet... Oh well, you can wait a few more chapters!) **

* * *

_"Whee! Higher, mother, higher!" little Zuko squeaked as Xiaoyu the Fire Lady happily pushed Zuko on a swing. The cheery little four-year-old laughed and flailed his legs as he swung higher into the air. Ozai sat nearby and sketched his happy toddler._

_"Daddy, are you watching me? Daddy!" Zuko laughed as he prepared himself to jump off. Ozai briefly looked up from his sketch board and watched Zuko leap off the metal swing set and dive into the dirt below him, landing with a loud thump. He remained silent. Ozai gasped, dropped his sketch and bolted towards Zuko, lying face down in the dirt. _

_"ZUKO! Are you ok?!" he shook Zuko's shoulders. He lifted his grubby face and smiled._

_"Did you see me, Daddy, I flew!" he giggled as Ozai picked him up and flung him carefully on his broad shoulder._

_"My beautiful family... My perfect family..." he thought. _

_----_

_"Father, when will I be the Fire Lord?" Zuko looked up at Ozai in his throne. He smiled upon the eight-year-old Zuko. _

_"When I die, then you--" Ozai calmly said. Zuko gasped and clutched to his father's arm. _

_"Don't die, father. I love you!" Zuko rested his head on Ozai's lower arm and began to sob. He put his hand on the back of Zuko's head, stroking his long, ash black hair. _

_"There, there, Zuko" Ozai chuckled. Zuko lifted his head and smiled a sweet, toothy grin, as if he were never upset. _

_"When I'm the Fire Lord, I wanna be brave and strong like you!"_

_"Rest assured you will, my little prince"_

_----_

_"My brother, you and Zuko are my only living relatives. Take care of him while I organise the funeral" Ozai chiked his tears as he placed his hand on General Iro's shoulder. He laughed and put his arms around the Fire Lord, sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Ozai, you need to relax. I suggest either jasmine tea or Ban Don Kai tea will lift your sorrows" Iro chuckled. Ozai chuckled at his typical tea recommendations._

_"Tea won't bring Xiaoyu back..." his face drooped again. Iro grinned and playfully punched his chest._

_"But its damn good job for strength!" Iro laughed. He looked at his morose brother._

_"Strength is what you need, Ozai. Zuko is a headstrong boy who will not let grief stop him in his pursuits, and he will be an excellent source of strength. Perhaps even better than tea!" Iro smiled. _

_----_

"Arghhh!" Ozai screamed as he jerked upright. He glanced around to see himself in bed. He laid back down and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"_These restless nights are becoming more frequent. Xiaoyu was just like this before she died... Perhaps I am at my limit_" he told himself. He looked out the window in the far corner of the room to see it was only twilight. He yawned and outstretched his arms above his head. He stepped out of bed and paced his bed chamber. His mind filled with thoughts of death.

"_What if Zuko doesn't come to defeat me before I die? Who will rule the Fire Nation? What if... I never see my Zuko again?_" Ozai trembled with paranoia filled his heavy heart. He stopped pacing and walked to his meditation table. He grabbed some parchment and his quill and began to write a note.

**(Has any one noticed why I use the name 'Ozai' and 'Fire Lord' when he comes up? I've mentioned it quite a few times. If you don't get it, re-read the last few Ozai paragraphs. Its important you know...)**

* * *

Morning broke. Zuko had been awaiting this day for two years. His blood began to brew with nervousness and determination. As the others packed up camp, Katara walked over to the lonely Zuko.

"Zuko, no matter what happens today, I'll always be by your side. Are you ready?" Katara asked grimly, with her hand on his shoulder.

"Katara, I've been waiting a long time for this moment to come. I'm destined for anything at all. There's no going back now, it's do or die" he said with his back to Katara. She smiled and kissed the back of his neck. He turned to face her and smiled weakly. Katara was internally shocked.

"_This... Is not my Zuko! He looks so depressed, and morose... What is wrong with him?_" Katara questioned herself. She pressed her lips together and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes began to hurt, she could feel tears developing. She suddenly wrapped her slender arms around Zuko and pressed her head into his breastplate.

"Zuko, please don't do it, you'll get killed!" she cried into the hard metal plate. Zuko put his hands on Katara's cheeks and gently lifted her head up. He looked into her watery eyes and smiled. he tilted her head down a little and lowered his head to kiss her forehead. Her breathing became rapid as she tried her hardest to prevent her tears. She flung her head up and planted herself onto Zuko's thin lips. She couldn't help herself, she just needed to feel his lips at least once more before he faces his possible fate.

"Katara, I'll be ok. My father is old, he will probably have lost ability by now" Zuko explained.

"But he managed to give you that scar only 2 years ago! Zuko, I will not allow you to fight alone! I want to fight too!" Katara raised her voice. Zuko fumed.

"No way, Katara! I'm not going to lose you to that monster! If I live - and you don't - I will have lost the one person that means more to me than my entire kingdom. Please don't endanger yourself, my love" Zuko said sternly.

"Zuko is right, you don't have a chance against the Fire Lord. We must stick to the plan as advised by Sokka. I'm sorry Katara... We just want to protect you" Dai Shou interrupted softly, placing a hand on Katara's slumped shoulder. She lowered her head and stared at her feet.

"I'm sorry, my love... I have faith in you..." Katara mumbled. She walked away and sat silently next to Aang, who hugged her in sympathy. She sat straight, expressionless. Her breathing was deep and slow.

"Everything will be ok. Zuko, Dai Shou, Sokka and I will protect you" Aang said. Katara burst into tears, slouching over and burying her head into her shaking hands. Aang flinched from the sudden movement and the loud wailing.

"Well, uh, Katara... Who's next in line after Zuko?" Aang joked. Katara suddenly jerked and punched Aang in the gut. He was sent flying a few feet away.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Katara shrieked. She slowly became aware of what she had done. Everyone in the room stared at her. She sobbed and ran out of the citadel. Zuko chased after her, until he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"Katara! Wait!" he called after her, stretching his arm out to reach her.

"Zuko, she needs to prepare herself for whatever happens. None of us know who will live or die after this battle, let her calm herself down" Chiiyu said gravely. She slowly lowered her hand from her towering son's shoulder, He turned to Chiiyu and warmly embraced her.

"Mother, nothing will go wrong. I swear it. We'll all come out of this together. we'll all defeat my father. I will claim my throne and end this war" Zuko proclaimed as his voice grew to a crescendo. Chiiyu beamed.

"You have your father's way with words. That's probably the reason you were born" she chuckled. The tension in the atmosphere was broken, if not annihilated. He frowned, his eyebrows almost sinking lower than his eyes.

"Thanks, mother. You know just what to say to break a great mood" Zuko mumbled, keeping his teeth clenched together.

"Nothing wrong with jokes on a grim day! Now listen, Zuko, I need to tell you about my psychic abilities" Chiiyu dragged her son down to her level and softly spoke, trying to not arouse suspicion.

"Psychic abilities?!" Zuko gasped. Chiiyu shushed him.

"I can see the future through dream, I just can't see people, I see shadows. Last night, I dreamt of your shadows fighting the Fire Lord's shadow. All I can tell you is that at least one or two of your friends will die today. I'm not sure who, but I know of one with healing abilities. Whether they know of it, or will be able to save your friends is another matter. Now go, Zuko! Fight that damned Fire Lord and take back what's yours. I love you, my dearest son" she said, kissing his forehead.

"Let's move!" Zuko commanded, pointing at the palace visable through a window next to the doorway. As Katara walked back in, cool and composed, the group were ready to meet their destiny.

**(I'M NERVOUS ALREADY! Are you?! :D )**

* * *

Ozai was half asleep at his meditation table. He re-read his note, of which he read a thousand times over. He stood up silently and walked out of his bedchamber and down the corridor. He passed guards arguing about what they'd do if they were fronted by the Avatar.

"Hey Vu, what would you do if the Avatar marched into the palace right now?" one guard said to his companions.

"I'm not too sure, Ping. What about you, Jisei?"

"Duh! Run for my life! Have you seen..." the debating voices faded as the Fire Lord was down the other end of the stone passageway. He walked into the throne room and sat upon it. Everyday, he looked at Fire Lady Xiaoyu's throne and visualised his memories of his beautiful wife sitting beside him and stroking his hand. Commander Zhao briskly barged into the throne room.

"Your Majesty, Zuko and his friends are--" Zhao raised his voice. The Fire Lord sent flames roaring across the room, just centimetres from Zhao's face. He flinched and fell backwards. The Fire Lord stood up and stomped over to him. He planted his foot on Zhao's chest armour.

"Who told you to speak, Zhao?!" the Fire Lord bellowed down at Zhao. The Fire Lord pressed his foot down harder on Zhao's chest, he groaned and gasped for air.

"M-My Lord... Th-the Avatar... He's--" he withered. The Fire Lord eased the pressure on Zhao. He looked up and saw guards encircling around him. Half of them had evil grins on their faces, some had stern stares, while others were quaking in their armour.

"No longer your problem!" Zhao said with a grin. One of the guards kicked the Fire Lord in the back, allowing Zhao to stand up and escape being crushed. The Fire Lord fell to the ground with a thud, winded and weak. He managed to get on his fours, until Zhao kicked him, giving a devastating blow to his ribs.

"Uuaghh!" the Fire Lord slumped to the floor, spitting blood. Zhao rolled him over on his back and placed his right foot on his chest, applying as much pressure as necessary not to kill him.

"Zhao, what is the meaning of this?" the Fire Lord groaned. He exhaled sharply as Zhao stomped hard. He bent down to look at the Fire Lord closer, putting almost all his weight on his right foot.

"You have no heir to the throne... What will happen when you die today? Zuko will never claim this throne--" Zhao mocked. The anger was swirling in Ozai's guts. He gritted his teeth, almost baring them.

"Zuko WILL come back and take his place among my throne!" Ozai roared. Zhao's face remained in a slightly wrinkled smirk.

"And why should he?" Zhao probed. Ozai shut his eyes tightly, mustering all the will in his lungs.

"Because he's my son and I love him!" Ozai bellowed. The room, once filled with unanimous yelling and cheering from Zhao's underlings, fell silent. Dead silent. The Fire Lord opened his eyes and realised what he said. His facade was down, his reputation completekly shattered. Zhao laughed heartily, and the guards went from soft chuckles to roars of laughter within a minute or two. Ozai felt somewhat liberated, but completely embarrased. The Fire Lord quickly composed himself.

"UUUUAGHHHHHH!" he bellowed as he belched out gulfs of flame from his mouth. Just before it contacted Zhao, he backflipped off the Fire Lord's chest and landed a few meters away. The Fire Lord jumped to his feet and began to combat the other mutinieers, and it was certain he would have no trouble, despite it was 20 against one. He managed to knock out a few, but didn't have time to kill them. He needed to get to Zhao, fast. Before too long, many more of Zhao's manipulated underlings came to attack, even the few he passed earlier on. It was way too many for the Fire Lord to battle through. Two grabbed his arms, while one puched his stomach and face. Zhao waved his hand, making the attackers stop.

"Now, now gentlemen! Don't kill the bastard before I get to torture him!" Zhao chuckled as he walked towards the bloodied up Fire Lord, panting from the lack of energy exhausted from his Firebending. Zhao had his hands behind his back, evidently concealing something. It was a piece of parchment.

"_NO!_" the Fire Lord screamed inside himself. It was Ozai's note to Zuko. Zhao must have raided his room. He unfolded the parchment and read silently. He chuckled a few times before letting one hand drop by his side. After reeading it, his glance shot up to Ozai. Zhao lifted his free hand up and it set alight. He dangled the note over it, his eyes fixated on Ozai, squirming, thrashing, trying to escape his guards' grasp.

"No... Don't do it, Zhao... Please" Ozai pleaded with his head hung low. Zhao laughed, almost crying from the laughing itself. He balled his hand into a fist and extinguished the fire within his palm.

"You expect to plead standing up? On your knees, you withered old fuck" Zhao smirked. The guards started beating him bad, enough for even the great Ozai to drop to his knees. Still within the guards' grasp, Ozai got on his knees and repeated his request, spitting blood in intervals. Zhao shook his head in pity. He walked closer to Ozai and wrapped one of his hands around his broad neck, digging his fingers into the arteries on either side of Ozai's neck. The guards let go of Ozai as Zhao lifted him ip off the ground.

"I'll KILL you, Ozai!" Zhao yelled, slamming Ozai into the ground. He laid on his stomach, coughing up more blood. Zhao opened his hands, they were burning like hot metal. Zhao inspected his hands and blew on them, sending small sparks of fire into Ozai eyes. He grunted as the searing hot specks infiltrated his eyes and penetrated his vision. Zhao sat beside him, with his hands wide open, waiting for Ozai to look at him. He turned his head, trying to get his vision back to normal and Zhao attacked. He placed his hands on Ozai's face, pressing down on it.  
"AAAAAGGHHHHHHH!" Ozai screamed. He writhed in pain underneath Zhao as his guards cheered, screaming the same words Ozai had heard so long ago, when he was the one standing tall.

"Rip him apart!"

"Rip him apart!"

Ozai instantly thought of Zuko, how much pain he was enduring. Zhao removed his hands, as Ozai began to gag from the pain. He started to vomit on the bloody tiles he was prieviously spitting his blood on. The doors burst open and the room reverted to dead silence again. Everyone was staring at the door, even Zhao halted his actions and smirked. Ozai slowly turned his head and looked out at the door. His eyesight was slightly impaired, but nothing could mistake what he had just seen.

"Zhao, get your fucking hands off my father!" Zuko bellowed.

**(Hoooraaayyy! :D Zuko's here to save the daaaayyyyy!)**

* * *

"_Zuko... It's really you! Thank God!_" Ozai's heart weeped with joy. Zuko and the gang walked in, standing beside one another.

"What was that, punk?" Zhao gruffly asked. Zuko took a step forward, his face adamant and determined.

"I said get your fucking hands off my father" Zuko forced his words out between gritted teeth.

"He is MINE to kill..." he added. Ozai's happiness was swept away. Zuko looked at his father, lying on the floor in his own blood and vomit.

"So, father, how does it feel to be weak, vulnerable and litterally swimming in your own juices? Feels pretty fucking horrible, doesn't it?" Zuko's tears streamed down his face. Ozai plainly stared at Zuko, it had been so long, he just needed to stare at him before he was to be killed. His silence only added to Zuko's anger. He squatted down in front of his father.

"Now you know the despairs I have lived with for almost three years! I had been too weak to form a rebellion until Uncle Iro passed, I found Katara and I met my REAL mother. Now my friends and I are determined to crush you into the dust" Zuko sighed as he ran his hand over his sweating scalp. Ozai's heart was tearing in two.

"_My brother is dead. Zuko is going to kill me. He discovered Chiiyu. Why won't the gods just kill me...?_" Ozai thought. Aang walked up to the two and squatted beside Zuko. Ozai's eyes widened.

"Y-You're the Avatar!" Ozai gasped. Aang smiled and nodded.

"Zuko, I need to talk with you. Alone. Please, Zuko. I want to tell you of what's been happening" Ozai pleaded. Zuko's eyes shut. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Wow... Some powerful Fire Lord you are, begging your own discarded son - if that's what you wanna call me - to talk with you" Zuko chuckled. He was about to stand up when Ozai clutched his ankle.  
"PLEASE, ZUKO! I LOVE YOU, MY SON!" Ozai screamed. Zuko stood still. His heart stood still. His breaths remained still.

"_Did he... No, Zuko, he's just screwing with your mind again. But what if he's? NO! Don't do it, Zuko!_" Zuko fought with himself. His face scrunched up. He decided to give his enstranged father the benefit of a doubt. He shook his father off his leg.

"Hurry up. This better not take up the time I reserved for killing you" Zuko spat. Ozai quaked as he tried to stand up. He limped in front of Zuko, blood trailing down his face and arms. Zuko started to feel bad, but for all the years of hell, Zuko could never fully forgive his father. They silently walked through the short corridor. Ozai almost collapsed in front of his bed chamber door. Zuko rolled his eyes as his father struggled to gain stability. Ozai managed to open the door and walked in. Zuko walked in and watched his surely dying father struggle to sit on his bed. Zuko stood in front of his pathetic father with his arms folded and his brow furrowed.

"Well? Hurry up, old man!" Zuko spat. Ozai looked into Zuko's eyes and saw the little boy he used to be.

"Zuko... I'm sorry. For everything. You... Always made me very proud" Ozai said softly. Zuko's eyes widened.

"At En Do Kai, my reputation was at stake. I couldn't show my people I was a weak leader; they would have killed us both if I refused to fight. I couldn't kill my only son, but I was too weak to show that love in front of them. Put yourself in my position, and try to kill your only son of whom you loved more than life. When Xiaoyu died, I had nothing left but you. Your happy face and boyish charm gave me the perfect reason to live. You are all that's left of our dynasty. You must take your place, Zuko--" Ozai choked. Zuko tutted.

"And just when I thought there was nothing more pathetic than a banished prince, the Fire Lord begs his banished prrince to return home. You really need to learn that mistakes are unforgiveable, you forced me to learn that the hard way. Good--" Zuko turned to leave.

"So you want Zhao to rule our nation?" Ozai asked. Zuko instantly turned around.

"Ok, now I have a reason to beat that pompous shit to a pulp!" Zuko snarled as his fists flared with gulfs of orange flame. Ozai smirked.

"Are you going to fight him?" he asked.

"No. I'm going to kill him, and take my place on the throne" Zuko proclaimed. Ozai smiled and drew his son closer.

"Zuko, if I should die before your victory, take this" he said in a low tone. He drew his magnificent sword and held the hilt out to Zuko. Zuko took the sword and examined its craftmanship.

"I had Mayu make it for me not too long ago. You Firebend into it and it increases its power. You will need it to defeat Zhao" Ozai said. He smiled at Zuko. His eyes welled as Ozai gave the same facial expression just before Iro died.

"I'm proud of you... My son" Ozai hoarsely said, through a dry throat. Zuko pressed his lips together. The four words Zuko had been waiting all his life for his hard-hearted father to say. His heart almost felt as if it were exploding. This overload of emotions he has encountered over the last few days were getting to him, and all to Zuko's advantage. He shut his eyes and let his power drain into the sword. Zuko bowed at his father before leaving the room.

"_Goodbye, father. This is probably the last time you will see me, but I will make your prouder than you have ever b_e_en before. I'm sorry... Father..._"

**(I can promise you that the finale will happen VERY VERY SHORTLY! Who will live, and who will die? Who will take over the throne? Why can't I seem to end this wonderful story?!)**

* * *

Aang and Zhao were facing off, while Dai Shou, Sokka and Katara fought off his minions. Aang swung his staff, he created vast tonadoes and evaded most of Zhao's attacks, but Zhao was that step above him in battle. Zhao evaded every one of his attacks, great and small. Aang was tired, he supported himself with his staff as he tried to catch breath.

"Its almost been an hour. Want to give up, Avatar?" Zhao asked. Aang lifted up his head and smirked.

"Give up to you? What do you think I am?" Aang unleashed balls of air from his hands. Zhao moved his head in order to avoid them. Aang grunted in frustration and slammed his staff into the ground. Zhao slammed his fists together and grew a huge fire ball. With a loud grunt, he unleashed the inferno, the ball collapsing and spreading the flames and smoke across the room. Aang dropped to the ground, coughing violently. Sokka looked over his shoulder and saw Aang, he knocked out a guard and came rushing to him.

"Aang! Are you ok?" he yelled. Aang slipped into unconsciousness. Sokka got down on his knees and started shaking Aang's shoulders. He hysterically started shaking Aang, screaming at him to wake up. Aang only responded in groans, his eyes remaining closed. Katara heard the commotion and ran to the other side of the room where Aang and Sokka were.

"Sokka, go and look for Zuko while I help Aang" Katara called out. He put his hand on her shoulder and nodded, his eyes fraught with peril. He stood up and ran out the room. Meanwhile, Zhao lost interest and began to pick on Dai Shou. Dai Shou created flame throwers with his hands, the orange and yellow flames licking the air and only barely touching Zhao's face. He sidestepped most of his attacks, letting some of the weaker flames touch him. Dai Shou stopped shooting flames, letting himself catch his breath with his eyes fixated on Zhao. He paused as well, brushing his fingers against his calloused, singed skin while smirking as he looked at the once-respected captain.

"Captain Dai Shou Zu, ex-captain of the third division, before you mutinied anyway. I was about to promote you to General, but your loyalty to the ex-prince of the Fire Nation got in the way. Didn't being in the army for five years teach you where your loyalties lie?" Zhao asked with his firey eyes burning into Dai Shou's soul.

"Yes. Being in the army DID teach me where my loyalties lie... They lie SOLELY with Prince Zuko!" Dai Shou raised his voice, holding a flaming fist up. Zhao laughed, sweeping his hands through his hair.

"Looks like exes CAN get along well" Zhao shed a small tear from laughter. Dao Shou frowned.

"Zuko means everything to me, and I will stop at nothing to make sure he's happy. He may no longer be the Fire Prince, he won't always be the Fire Lord, but... Zuko will ALWAYS be the one I care about most!" Dai Shou shouted. The flame in his fists were becoming blue and white, meaning his flames were sure to be much hotter than normal fire. Dai Shou was evidently struggling to keep his flame continuing, but he was burning with not only power of breath, but power of heart. His intense feelings for Zuko literally fuelled his flame to keep on burning.

"Wow, sounds like you REALLY LOVE HIM. I bet Zuko's little Water-wench over there is surely jealous" Zhao laughed gesturing towards Katara. Her ears pricked at the sound of her name and began to listen intently with her back to the fight.

"_Water-wench, am I?_" her eyes narrowed as she tried to manage Aang's wounds.

"Katara is a very beautiful young woman, who makes Zuko happier than I ever could. She deserves Zuko more than any of the common whores you associate yourself with. Katara is a top-class woman, I believe if I didn't feel so strongly for Zuko, I'd probably go for her myself!" Dai Shou chuckled slightly. Sokka and Zuko walked in, unnoticed, and hid behind the throne to eavesdrop.

"Ahh, so you really are in love with Zuko?"

"As I said, Zuko means the world to me. I love him more than my words could express, but my place is not in Zuko's arms. It hurts to say it, but Zuko and Katara are meant to be"

Zuko's eyes sprung open. All the little 'I love you' jokes seemed harmless, but Zuko had no idea this was how he had really felt.

"Well, I may have to cut your filthy gay fantasies short. We may be men of the military, but that is no reason to be emasculated. You filthy homosexuals make me sick!" Zhao spat. Dai Shou chuckled.

"You are an intollerant bastard who brings shame to the Fire Nation and your family. You do not deserve the rank you have achieved, COMMANDER Zhao" he added,

Zhao silenced. His eyes glowing red with the ravenous urge to rip the insolent man apart. His eyes narrowed and his arms ignited. Dai Shou crossed his arms and shook, as if he were insulting his ability to go through with it.

"That... Was your last mistake, Captain Dai Shou Zu!" Zhao said in a low voice. He lunged at Dai Shou before he could react and pounded him fair in the gut. Dai Shou screamed as he flew back and smashed into the wall. His skull was fractured and his back was surely broken. Zuko sprinted from behind the throne, past Zhao and knelt beside Dai Shou, slipping in his rapidly flowing blood and ending up with it all over his face and armour.

"D-Dai Shou!" Zuko wailed. Dai Shou painfully turned his head to stare into Zuko's pained eyes.

"Zuko... I'll a-always love y-you..." Dai Shou groaned as he tried to move his shattered vertabrae. Zuko put his hand on his cheek and bent down close to his face and planted a brief kiss on his icy lips. Dai Shou ran his hand along the back of Zuko's scalp and pulled him into a deeper kiss, the kiss he had always dreamed of experiencing with Zuko: 'true love's first kiss'. Everyone in the room, including Zhao and his remaining guards stood gobsmacked. Katara fumed, but decided to let it pass.

"_This is what Dai Shou would have wanted. If he's dying, then it's the least Zuko can do..._" she reminded herself. His hand suddenly shuddered and dropped beside him. He exhaled for the final time, and closed his eyes a final time. Captain Dai Shou Zu, Zuko's one true friend, was dead.

**(NUUUUU! I LOVE YOU, DAI-SHOUUUU! Go kick Zhao's ass, Zuko!)**

* * *

Zuko's tears slid down his face, creating a miniscule amout of steam. His golden eyes turned red as he stroked the face of his best friend. He instantly felt like vomiting as he realised the unrequited love Dai Shou had felt for him was actually real. He almost did vomit when he realised that Dai Shou's head had been split open on the side facing away from him, which was the cause of the blood all over the ember tiles of the throne room. Aang started to stir in Katara's arms, she looked down and gasped.

"Aang! Thank God you're ok!" Katara exclaimed. Aang rubbed the arrow on his forehead and looked around. His vision was hazy, and all he could see was red and black, everywhere.

"What... What's going on? Where's Dai Shou?" Aang asked wearily. Katara's head lowered as Zuko began to scream in agony in the background.

"I'll fucking rip you apart, Zhao. I'll avenge my friend!" Zuko screeched. Aang gasped and cupped his hand over his mouth.

"_Dai Shou... Dead? NO! It can't be!_" Aang screamed inside his mind. He closed his eyes as singular tears slid down his child-like face. Katara bit her lip to stop herself from crying and pulled Aang closer to a hug.

"It'll be ok, Aang. Everything... Will be fine" her voice strained and choked towards the end of her sentance. Zuko stood up and wiped the blood out of his eyes. He turned and faced Zhao, who was chuckling intently.

"Your father won't be happy when he hears his little prince has some skeletons in his closet" he said with a wink. Zuko slowly sidestepped to turn his back on the throne.

"The only skeleton in my closet... Will be yours!" he cried as he sprinted back behind the throne to grab Ozai's sword. As Zuko crouched down and picked up the huge weapon, Sokka grabbed the back of his tunic, planting him flat on his backside.

"What the--?" Zuko growled. Sokka elbowed him with a frown.

"This wasn't in the plan!"  
"Dai Shou's blood has been spilled. The next one to spill blood WILL be Zhao, I make that promise to my dear friend. Now go take Katara and Aang into the lotus court behind the ravine, I will take care of Zhao" Zuko said softly.

"But--"

"GO!" Zuko boomed as threw his arm out and pointed to Katara and Aang. Sokka nodded silently and ran off after Katara, while Zuko sped towards Zhao, weilding his heavy sword.

"Die, Zhao!" he screamed as his sword glinted in the afternoon light. Zhao side stepped and Zuko ended up slipping on Dai Shou's spilt blood again. Meanwhile, Sokka tried to reason with Katara and Aang to leave.

"Come on, we have to go!" Sokka insisted.

"No, Sokka! I must protect Aang and Zuko. I couldn't save Dai Shou because his wounds were way too severe. I need to watch for Zuko so his injuries don't become too severe. Sokka frowned and looked at Aang.

"Aang, come with me... Aang?" Sokka's eyes widened. Aang had unleashed his Avatar spirit. His blue eyes and tattooes glowed as he stood up.

"No, Sokka" Aang's dialect had changed, his voice seemed to have the voice of Roku intertwined with his regular voice. Sokka started to worry as Aang charged at Zhao with his staff. He jumped and slammed one end of his staff on the ground, creating a strong gust of wind. The huge blast sent Zhao and Zukoo to the opposite ends of the large room. Aang charged at Zhao and thrust the end at the wall, narrowly missing Zhao's head. He grabbed the staff, which had almost embedded itself into the wall, flung it out of Aang's hands and swung it around his head. Aang dropped unconscious to the ground with a loud thud. Sokka, Katara and Zuko stood with their mouths agape. Zhao picked Aang off the floor by his throat and pulled out a small pocket knife. Zhao wrapped one of his arms securely around Aang's head, exposing his vulnerable throat. Zhao firmly held his knife against his soft skin. Aang slowly regained consciousness. He blinked at Zuko slowly, allowing himself to realise his fate.

"If you want the Avatar to live, you will abdicate and allow me to rule the Fire Nation" Zhao commanded. Aang shut his eyes tightly, letting only a few tears slide down his face.

"Take care of Katara for me, Zuko... Promise... Me..." he whimpered.

"_I will not let you die, Avatar!_" Zuko thought. He poured his Firebending into his father's sword and began to run up to Zhao. Just meters before Zuko reached him, Zhao slit Aang's throat and dropped the choking boy on the ground. Sokka's eyes started to flood with tears and Katara wailed loudly.

"Aang! NOOOO!" she screeched. Zuko began to sprint faster in the last fatal seconds and thrust his sword through Zhao's skull. Zhao silently dropped into the ground and began to decay in a pile of ash, clumped together by Aang's blood. Zuko dropped the sword and held Aang in his arms, letting Aang's dark blood ooze out of the gaping slit onto his armour. Zuko began to bawl his eyes out. He rested his head in Aang's glowing arrow tattoo and let his tears flow down on his face. Suddenly, the room turned dark and Aang began to float out of Zuko's arms. Zuko, Katara and Sokka looked on in astonishment. Aang's skin was glowing a pale blue and his tattoos were glowing electric blue, it was obvious he was in spirit form. He smiled and waved at the three. Katara clung to Zuko's armour and began to weep on his shoulder.

"Everything will be ok now. The Avatar will be reborn, and maybe... We'll cross paths again..." Zuko said nostalgically. Aang began to walk upwards in midair, creating an illusional hole in the ceiling and ascending into the orange clouds which hung in the red sky. Katara, Zuko and Sokka all held each other in mourning for their brave friends who sacrificed their lives. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko spotted a large piece of parchment in amongst Zhao's ashes. He picked it up and began to read from it. It was a note from Ozai.

_My dearest Zuko,_

_If you are reading this, I have either died or am close to death. I want to apologise for all the years I have hurt you, first and foremost. You must understand I only acted careless so my people would obey me. I've loved you ever since you were born, and even though you must hate me, you know it to be true. There are also a few things which I want to disclose to you, and you alone._

_Firstly, your paternity. You may have already found out about Chiiyu, the fruit beggar in the market place. She is, in fact, your blood mother. She was a Firebending artist when I met her, she was good friends with your uncle Iro. We met and fell in love long before you were born. I asked my mother, your grandmother, for approval, but she forced me to marry Princess Xiaoyu of the Northern Island. I had no choice but to banish Chiiyu from the palace, or your grandmother would do much harsher to my beloved Chiiyu. Years passed and Xiaoyu and I fell in love and were married. We then tried for a child, until she was pronounced infertile. She told me to go find a woman I deemed worthy of having my children, so I went to Chiiyu. She then pleaded me to marry her, but I couldn't, so she left me forever, hiding herself in the market place. I haven't seen her since, and I know I will never see her again. I felt it was important to explain the situation fully, so you wouldn't hold a grudge against Chiiyu or I._

_Secondly, my fears of Commander Zhao trying to force my abdication were correct. He confronted me some time ago and asked me what were to happen if I were to die. I then said that you would return and claim the throne once the news of my death spread. Zhao was planning to seek and kill you so he could attain the throne for himself. I had to personally speak to the other army commanders to try and stop him. He's been crazy and deluded for some time now, obsessed with seeking power. Be careful of him, Zuko. He will stop at nothing until he rips you apart and takes the throne_..._Then who knows what will happen to the Fire Nation? _

_Thirdly, I want you to go into my bed chamber after you are done reading this note. Look upon the small table in the far corner. On there - if not stolen by Zhao - should be my finest possesions, including my battle armour and my helmet. There will also be a portrait I drew. You may remember me drawing it, or you may not, but this picture is the single possesion I treasure amongst all others. Please keep it as a sign of my affection for you. That picture was all I had left when you left the Fire Nation on your hunt for the Avatar. I'm sure you'll at least remember that day when I drew it. It was the most sentimental day of my life, seeing my little boy so happy._

_My son, troubles and dark times may lay ahead of you, but so long as you are my son, I will protect you. You are the one last piece of my legacy, and I want you to lead the Fire Nation into a peaceful, prosperous future. Please take care of Chiiyu and give her the life she deserves, seeing as I couldn't. Protect yourself and stay strong. Be happy, seeing as I couldn't be around to help you be so._

_Until we meet again, _

_Your loving father Ozai_

Zuko folded the note and put it in his pocket. The three walked out of the gruesome room and walked into the lotus court, a beautiful area where Xiaoyu was buried. He decided to bury Aang, Dai Shou and his father in that court. Katara put her hand on Zuko's shoulder, he turned to face her.

"Zuko... Today may seem like a horrible day..." Katara started.

"... But today is the start of our uninterrupted life together" Zuko said with a bright smile. Zuko pulled his beloved Katara into his arms and kissed her passionately. Hours later, Zuko walked into Ozai's bed chamber alone. He knew after his coronation, this would become his and Katara's bed chamber. He did as the note commanded and saw the drawing that Ozai had drawn. Instantly, Zuko's memories flooded back to that day. His eyes fluttered shut and a small tear slid down his face.

"_Father..._"

**THE END**

**(ZOMFG I can't believe I FINISHED IT!!!! WEEOOOOO! *Ahem...* Please review, I would love to hear your opinions :D. Thank you for reading Zuko's Flame!)**


End file.
